Friends Forever: Beast Wars Style!
by G'reth the Air Dragon
Summary: Two normal girls are sent to the Beast Wars. They are on different sides. But they both know each other. Their factions disagree with their friendship. How will they be friends forever?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone, I decided to put up one of the stories that me and my friend Darkshadow did together. She's a really good friend of mine, and we've had a really great time with this story. (smiles) And we hope that you enjoy this story as much as we did.

Cheetor: G'reth the Air Dragon doesn't own the Beast Wars or Darkshadow. Said person belongs only to herself and G'reth owns only herself.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" came a screech that came from above.

Zooming in, a girl with dark-blonde hair and hazel eyes tumbled through the air towards a forest, her spotted leopard shirt flapping in the breeze. Her name is Lauren, but she likes her screen-name Greth.

"WHOA!" she exclaimed as she fell through the canopy of leaves and landed on top of something large and white.

"OMPH!" the creature called out as he collapsed under the weight of Greth.

"What da slag?" a Brooklyn accented voice exclaimed.

"Ouch," Greth said as the creature she was on stood up with her on his back, looking dazed and feeling weak.

"Did that human just speak?" a young energetic voice asked.

"I just realized that I will never go sky-diving. Not now, not ever!" Greth said as she passed out colder than a wet mackerel.

* * *

A medium sized girl with blonde hair and green eyes was walking around in some sort of jungle. She looked down on the ground and saw a few spiders on her shoe. "Eew! You yucky bugs get off me!"

The girl's real name was Jessie, but she loved her screen name, Darkshadow. Plus that's what most of her friends called her. Darkshadow look up suddenly and saw a big red prehistoric bird.

"What the--?" she said as she grabbed a rock threw it towards the red-orange birdie- thingy.

"Ah-ah. I suggest you don't do that," came a deep voice from behind her.

* * *

"Ow, what the heck hit me like a gorilla on a rampage?" Greth asked as she sat up and held her head in her hands in an attempt to get rid of the headache that was brewing.

"Are you alright?" asked a deep, gentle voice.

She looked up quickly and yelped at what she saw and nearly fell off of the other side of the metal bed she was on. Someone grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back onto the safety of the metal slab.

Greth looked around the room quickly and saw that there were other robots there in the room. But two of them caught her attention and she froze, staring. The creatures that caught her gaze were a cheetah and a tiger. Her two most favorite animals were in the same room with her and the robots. A mixed feeling of joy and fear filled her as she stared long and hard at the two.

When one of them cocked their head at her she flinched and shook her head violently. "Okay, this has got to be a dream. I cannot be seeing two big cats in one room with a bunch of robots," she said as she covered her eyes with her right hand. "It's just not possible."

"Ya better believe it, kid. 'Cause it's true," said one of the robots that had the Brooklyn accent said. Greth looked up at him and looked at him with curious eyes. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"Da name's Rattrap. Now, who are you? And why did ya land on the Tigatron like that?" he replied as he crossed his arms together.

Remembering her manners, Greth sat up straight and said in her low voice, "My name is Lauren. But, I usually like my nickname, Greth. Most of my friends call me that anyway." She shrugged then. "I don't know how that little fall-out-of-the-sky-and-land-on-someone incident happened. I don't even know how I even got here!" she said.

The robots exchanged glances at each other and Greth, making her nervous. "Did I say something wrong?" she hesitantly asked. This took some of the robots by surprise.

"No," a large green robot said as he stepped forward. "You said nothing wrong. It's just that we're unsure of some things. Like, we're unsure how you could have gotten here."

Greth looked at the robots in the room again, taking in every bit of detail. A robot that looked like he could become a raptor glared when she got to him. Flinching she turned away and said, "Me ahn ham needa."

"What did you say?" Rattrap asked.

Greth looked at Rattrap and replied, "I said, 'I'm sorry,' in Korean. Another language."

* * *

Darkshadow looked behind her, and saw a large purple robot. "What the? Get your hands off of me!"

The large prehistoric bird flapped it's wings and yelled. "Terrorsaur Terrorize!" Terrorsaur walked over to the tall purple robot and Dark.

Dark looked up in amazement, not knowing what to do, she just closed her eyes.

After ten minutes, Dark woke up, and found herself in some sort of control room, on the floor, laying on her stomach. She opened her eyes, and saw five robots. One had eight legs, so she was assuming that it could become a spider. The second one was a blue color and had a stinger, but she wasn't sure what kind of creature that was. Another one was yellow and green. That robot looked like some sort of insect. And the other two she remembered from earlier.

The purple robot turned around, and stared down at Darkshadow. "Ahh. Our guest stirs. I am Megatron, leader of the Predacons. This is Tarantulas, Waspinator, Terrorsaur, and Scorpinox. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm --Darkshadow. Predacons?" she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yessss. The Predacons are in a war against the Maximal's. You are either with us our against us. So what will it be, my dear Darkshadow?"

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you and these 'Predaons' are fighting an intergalactic war, and that you guys are stranded on Prehistoric Earth gathering Energon?" Greth asked as she tried to make sense of everything that the Maximals had told her.

"Yes," Optimus said to her as she swung her leg up and down, a sign that she was bored.

"And if you guys weren't in that spot where I would have landed, I would be with the Predacons now?" she asked again.

"Yes. But your landing on top of me was less painful than expected," Tigatron said as he crossed his arms.

Blushing, Greth put her arms behind her head and said, "Sorry about that."

"So, you have no idea how you came here at all?" Cheetor asked as he sat next to her, making her blush harder.

"Well, I only remember chatting with someone on the 'net, and all of a sudden I found myself falling!" she admitted.

"Hmm..." Rhinox muttered as he watched Greth carefully. "I wonder if that friend of yours that you were chatting to came here as well."

* * *

Dark nodded her head and said she'd indeed stay with these Predacons. Megatron showed her where she'd be staying, and just basically gave her a tour of the base. Telling her what she couldn't touch, and what she could.

"Don't touch any of the weapons, unless I tell you too!" Megatron yelled, as Dark was touching one of Tarantulas' guns.

They did one lap around the base, and returned back to the control room. "Hmm.. Dark,. You, and Scorpinox will check in sector 452. That's around the Maximal base. See if any of them survived and if they were destroyed."

"Yes, lord Megatron. Beast mode!" Scorpinox bowed down to his leader, and transformed to his scorpion form. "Well come on!"

Dark followed very slowly. She was mumbling how she didn't get to use a weapon.

* * *

So after Cheetor gave Greth a quick tour around the base he offered to take her out and show her around the Maximal base territory, starting with sector 452.

"Beast mode!" Cheetor exclaimed the transformation code and went into his alt mode. "Hop on," he said as he knelt down for her to get on. She obeyed and they set off.

"I just don't believe that I'm actually riding a cheetah! It's awesome!" Greth exclaimed as a smile played across her lips.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile!" Cheetor said, surprised.

"Yeah, I don't usually like to show my emotions around everyone."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?" Cheetor said.

Greth said nothing as Cheetor continued to run and arrive in sector 452. "We're here!"

As Greth hopped off, she paused and listened carefully. Something was calling her. She bolted forward and vanished into the thicket before Cheetor could blink. "Greth! Come back!" he said as he bounded after her.

Greth didn't hear a word he said as she kept running and found her destination: an empty stasis pod. She slowly walked toward the pod and looked inside.

The earth suddenly began to rock in an earthquake, making her stumble and fall into the stasis pod as it closed behind her. The earthquake stopped as soon as it locked and the scanner began to scan for a suitable life-form.

* * *

Darkshadow was just in something called a stasis pod. But she couldn't remember what happened. While she was in the pod, she had blacked out. As she started to wake up, Scorpinox was standing above her with his claw open, and missiles' ready to fire.

"Scorpinox what are you doing?" Dark asked.

"How do you know my name, canine? I don't know yours!" The scorpion was acting very odd.

"Canine? Scorpy, it me, Darkshadow."

His jaw dropped. "Darkshadow, what happened to you?"

"Huh?" She walked over to a small lake and saw her reflection. She was not her normal self: she was a wolf. Her wolf form was all black, she had one red optic, and one green. Long, blood red scratches at the end of her eyes stretched outwards. Her tail had three long spikes, two large. And the other one smaller. "Oh cool."

Dark turned around and saw that Scorpinox was back in his beast form. "Well come on! We told Megatron we'd be back right away. We just have to check on the Maximals!"

Dark looked confused. "Wait, from what I understand. This war has been waging on for at least two months, why would none of the Maximal's have survived?"

Scorpinox clicked his claws. "Tarantulas sent some sort of bomb over there, earlier. It's a long story, just hurry up and follow me."

* * *

The stasis pod opened up and Greth bounded out and gripped onto Cheetor like there was no tomorrow. But there was something different about her. Her form had changed into something that looked like a large reptile fused together with a cat, but she was standing on her hind legs, her dragon tail twitching nervously.

"Are you alright?" Cheetor asked, holding onto her after seeing what had happened to her.

Greth nodded her head and looked up at Cheetor with one blue eye and one green eye. "What happened?" she asked in a scared voice.

Cheetor sighed, not sure what to tell her. "Your form has changed. Come on. I'll show you my favorite lake spot in this area," he said gently.

As he led her into the forest toward the lake, Scorpinox and Darkshadow were walking on the same path as they were. When the two different sides parted the bushes, Scorpinox and Cheetor came face to face with each other and Greth and Darkshadow were nearly nose to nose.

They stood there for a moment in silence. Then the two girls startled the two robots silly by doing one thing: Screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" the two girls screamed in unison.

Scorpinox, and Cheetor gave each other glares in their beast forms. "Scorpinox Terrorize!

"Cheetor Maximize!"

* * *

Tarantulas was on one of the scanners in the control room, covering where his ears would be. "Megatron, I sense that Darkshadow and Scorpinox are in trouble."

Megatron nodded. "Yesss. Get the other's!"

All of the Predacons walked out of the base in beast form. Waspinator, and Terrorsaur were ordered to go fly ahead.

* * *

"Jeez, that sista' sure can scream!" Rattrap said to no one particular.

"They could be in trouble." Optimus turned around and saw Dinobot and Tigatron. "You two and Rattrap are going to come with me to see what's going on with Greth and Cheetor. Optimus Maximize!"

The boss money flew out of the base, leaving the other three to try and catch up in their beast forms.

Scorpinox opened his claw, and had a missile ready to fire at Cheetor or Greth.

Cheetor had his plasma gun ready, as well. Ready to fire at anyone, in any second.

After three minutes of nonstop screaming the two girls stopped, and stared at each other.

"Who are you?" both girls asked, hoping that the other was friendly. They both flinched and circled each other warily, trying to see who was bigger than the other and who was strongest.

"What do you want?" they asked. Again they flinched and started saying weird things and seeming to know what the other is about to say. One of them was, "Mary had a little lamb. Whose fleece was white as...PICKLED FISH LIPS!" and then they would cover their mouths as Cheetor and Scorpinox watched them both curiously.

"This is ridiculous!" both girls said in unison just as the others arrived. "Stop copying me!"

It seemed that this would continue on for a while if the cheetah and scorpion didn't grab onto them and pull them back.

"What is going on here?" Optimus asked as he landed. The others came behind him and stared at the wolf and strange fuzor.

"That is what I want to know, yesss," Megatron said as he and the Predacons arrived.

They all stared at the two girls who were glaring at each other. "Who are you?" Greth asked the wolf, breaking the silence.

"Who am I? I'm Darkshadow! Now who are you?" the wolf snapped in an angry and suspicious tone.

"I'm Greth," the fuzor replied in the same kind of tone.

Megatron looked at the wolf and asked, "Darkshadow? Correct me if I'm wrong, but before weren't you a human when you went on this mission with Scorpinox?"

Dark nodded, "Yes, but something happened with a pod. Long story!"

"A pod, you say? Where is it?" Tarantulas asked.

"I would like to know too. Greth what happened to the pod?" Optimus asked, raising his voice.

"The pod didn't even have a protoform. I dunno what happened to it," both girls said at the same time, not even bothering to snap at each other for repeating the same sentence again.

"Megatron Terrorize!"

"Terrorsaur Terrorize!"

"Tarantulas Terrorize!"

"Waspinator Terrorize!"

"Dinobot Maximize!"

"Rattrap Maximize!"

"Tigatron Maximize!"

Cheetor was the first to fire as he pulled the trigger and it hit Megatron. "Get back!" Terrosaur grabbed Dark and threw her backwards.

"Get back Greth!" Tigatron pulled Greth away from the battle and behind a tree. "Stay down here!" he ordered as he went back to the battle.

* * *

As the Maximals and Predacons fired at each other, Greth and Darkshadow wanted to find out more about the other. 'I've got to find out more about her,' both of the girls thought at the same time.

They both crept around the battlefield to get to the other and keep out of range of fire.

They were both on different sides of a bush and as they crawled through it they bumped their noses together painfully. Fighting back a yelp of pain, both girls looked up and stared at each other and froze. Blue, red, and green eyes stared at one another and neither spoke a word as the battle raged on.

"Who are you really?" Greth asked the wolf.

The wolf said nothing for a while and neither did Greth.

"My name is Darkshadow, but my true name is Jessie. Who are you?" the wolf said.

Greth seemed to ponder Dark's name in her head as she thought. "My name is Lauren, but my name here will be Greth," she said gently.

''Did you say Darkshadow?" Greth asked Dark.

She nodded, then her mind finally clicked. "Did you say Greth?"

"Oh my gosh I was talking to someone named Greth online, before this happened!" Darkshadow yelped.

"And I was talking to someone name Darkshadow online, as well!" Greth exclaimed.

"You must be the person I was talking too!" They both squealed in unison.

The two girls walked towards each other and tried to give each other hugs as they screamed in happiness.

Megatron heard Dark making a screaming sound again. "Tarantulas go check on Dark!" he ordered.

"Tigatron go check on Greth, " Optimus ordered.

As Tarantulas and Tigatron went to check on the two girls they saw them hugging each other. Tarantulas grabbed Dark with his claws and exclaimed, "What are you doing? She's the enemy!"

Tigatron grabbed Greth and said, "Greth, she's a Predacon!"

The rest of the Maximals and Predacons came to see what was going on. "Darkshadow, explain yourself! Are you betraying the Predacons? I do not like traitors," Megatron as he glared at Dinobot.

"Greth, what's going on?" Cheetor asked, before Optimus had a chance to start yelling.

"Darkshadow is the friend I was chatting to before I came here! We're best friends even though we never got to meet each other in person!" Greth exclaimed as she smiled happily.

Dark nodded as she struggled. "Yeah! We did a lot of role-plays together and made a ton of stories! And now we finally met each other! This is the best day of my life!" she said as she kicked Tarantulas and ran up to Greth. Greth kicked her way out of Tigatron's grip and pounced on Darkshadow as they began to tumble around.

When the two stopped, they were laughing as if they weren't from different factions. "Best friends FOREVER!" they exclaimed as they hugged each other and giggled happily.

But Megatron didn't think of their friendship like that and neither did Optimus. "That creature is a Maximal! If you hang around with that creature then you are a traitor!" Megatron growled.

Optimus walked up to the two girls and grabbed Greth roughly by the scruff of her shirt and started toward the Axalon and Megatron grabbed Darkshadow by the scruff of her wolf fur.

"We are going to have a long talk when we get back to base young lady," Optimus said sternly.

Greth looked back at Darkshadow and whispered, "Bye."

"Bye," Dark whispered back as the Preds headed back to base.

* * *

That last part kind of reminded me of a certain part of the Lion King: Simba's Pride. So sad, me and Darkshadow finally meet and Optimus and Megatron don't want us together as friends! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Eh, when it comes to leaders, they never trust another person on a different side for those who got angry at Megatron and Optimus. (glares at both of them)

BW Optimus and Megatron: (shrink back in fear)

Me: Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review when you're done! I take all reviews!(winks and curls up asleep on bed)

* * *

As the Predacons went back to the base, they all headed to the Main control room. Megatron threw Dark on the ground roughly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Megatron roared.

The wolf looked up at all the Predacons. "What is there to explain? Greth and I have been talking to each other for along time, and we are indeed best friends."

"Megatron do not trust her she could be a traitor," Tarantulas said.

"You're a fine one to talk!" Darkshadow snapped.

Megatron picked Dark up at eye-er optic level. "Understand this: you try to betray me, I will have you destroyed in a nano second. You are made of flesh you have no real weapons. You can't harm me at all! Is that understood?"

Dark snarled, showing her long sharp canine teeth.

"Wazzzpinator not like doggy bot," Waspinator said as the wasp hid behind Terrorsaur.

Megatron put the wolf down and dismissed everyone. Darkshadow ran into her quarters and quickly locked it. 'Grr, stupid Megatron! I just want to talk to Greth. After all I have never talked or seen her in real life besides today,' she thought to herself.

* * *

When the Maximals arrived at the Axalon, they made their way to the control room where Optimus set Greth down gently on a chair. Greth looked up at Optimus and smiled, but when his stern face didn't change, her black cat ears drooped down and the smile vanished.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he said in a calm tone that spelled trouble.

Greth looked away for a moment and then turned to face him. "She is my friend, just as I said, and I have never seen her in real life until now! She's one of the friends I know who understands me, and yet she's far away from me!" she said.

"Greth, she is a Predacon. Predacons are our enemies, not our friends unless we make peace with one another. And that could take years to happen with Megatron as leader of the Predacons," he said gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Greth jerked away from his hand as she said, "But I don't want to wait that long! It's no fun and no fair that I can't see my friend!"

"That's like saying that you don't want to be a Maximal. Predacons cannot be our friends," Optimus said.

"But what about Dinobot? He was a Predacon and he's our friend!" Greth pointed out.

"Dinobot is a different matter--"

"Dinobot was a Predacon before and you brought him in as a Maximal, so what does it matter if my friend is a Predacon?" Greth said, getting out of her seat.

"Greth, sit down--" Optimus began, but Greth shouted in anger, "YOU'LL BE NO BETTER THAN MEGATRON IF I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SEE SOMEONE I KNEW BEFORE I CAME HERE! I HATE YOU!"

Then she ran out of the control room and toward her room, tears falling from her face and trailing behind her as she slammed the door shut and locked it. She collapsed on the metal slab that was her bed and cried her heart out.

* * *

Darkshadow was on her metal bed, still in her wolf form. She noticed she had a small mirror in her room. She got off of her bed and sat in front of the mirror. She never noticed that she had two different colored eyes, like a husky. She unlocked her quarters, and looked left, then right. No one was in the hallway so far. She looked in the control room, and heard Tarantulas mumbling in his sleep. Now that no one was around, as far as she could tell, Dark ran out of the base.

Darkshadow had to get everything straightened out with the Maximals. Terrosaur was in robotic form, spying on the young wolf. "Out for a midnight stroll" he laughed, as he transformed and began to follow.

"I don't get why it matter's. Not like I am a real Predacon." Dark was mumbling to herself. Dark saw Dinobot out if the maximal base. She backed into a bush, and heard the rustling of leaves.

"Who's there?" No answer. "Show yourself!"

* * *

Cheetor was at Greth's door, hoping to try and get her to come out, but she refused to let anyone in.

"Come on Greth. I know you're mad at Optimus, but that's just how it's suppose to be until we all can live in peace!" Cheetor said through the metal door.

"I'm mad at everyone. Just leave me alone!" came Greth's reply as she threw something at the door and made Cheetor flinch. "I'm not a real Maximal and neither is Dark a real Predacon. She's my best friend! She would never hurt me or my friends!"

"But Greth, she is at the Preds base and roaming around! I know that she won't hurt you, but--"

"BUT nothing! If you were a true friend then it wouldn't matter who my friends were to you! Optimus has no right to tell me who my true friends are! I follow my heart, and it's telling me that you aren't my friends!" Greth shouted, her voice cracking with sadness.

"Greth, I--"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Greth roared out as she threw something heavier at the door that left a small dent. Cheetor could hear her sobs through the door as he stood there, stunned at her anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked off, leaving Greth to cry out her sorrows.

* * *

Darkshadow stepped out of the bushes, so Dinobot could see her. "Ahh, a traitor?"

"What? I just came out here to try and straighten everything out. I may be staying at the Predacon base, but that does not mean I am a PREDACON!" Dark shouted.

"You're a brave one, " Dinobot hissed. "But sometimes being brave is not all you think it is." The raptor-bot raised his sword and was ready to strike, but then a red beam hit Dinobot in his right hand.

Terrorsaur landed on the ground and stood over Dinobot. "Any last words, Traitor?"

"Terrorsaur you idiot, let's get going," Dark replied.

"No. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time!" he shrieked.

"You do need a hobby. Come on, Megatron will get mad at us."

Dinobot shot the bird with his optic laser. "I suggest you listen to her. You always did run from battle!" he snarled.

* * *

Optimus was walking toward Greth's room to try and talk to her. Knocking on her door, he said gently, "Greth? Can we talk?"

No answer.

"Greth?" Optimus said again, beginning to worry. He opened her door and found the room empty.

"Greth, where did you go?"

/Outside/

Greth walked through the bushes carefully and kept quiet. 'I can't be with those who won't let me see my friends!' she thought to herself.

She was too busy thinking to herself that she didn't notice the shadow that fell over her until a clawed hand covered her face with a cloth that smelled funny. Sleeping gas. She was soon out cold.

* * *

When Greth awoke, she found herself tied up and slung over Tarantulas' shoulder, a cloth covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

'Where the heck is he taking me?' she thought to herself.

As if sensing her thought, Tarantulas chuckled softly. "There is no need to worry, little fuzor. The experiment will only last for a nano-click. Nothing to fear," he said as he picked up the pace.

Greth looked back at the direction where the Axalon was located and thought, 'Why did I have to leave?'

* * *

Optimus walked into the control room with concern and worry weighing down on his spark. 'Maybe I was a little hard on her. But her friend is with the Predacons, which would make her a Predacon. Primus, where did I go wrong?' he thought as he sighed.

"Eh, boss monkey? What's wrong? Did Greth hit ya with something too?" Rattrap asked as he stepped forward, still rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"No Rattrap. She wasn't even there. I believe she ran away," Optimus answered the rat.

"SHE WHAT!" was pretty much everyone else's reaction to Optimus' news.

"We have to find her! Who knows what might happen to her if the Preds get to her!" Cheetor exclaimed, waving his arms wildly in the air.

"I know Cheetor," Optimus said, trying to calm the frantic cheetah. "She couldn't have gotten far. So I want you, Dinobot, and Rattrap to search for her on the ground, while me and Airazor will search in the air."

In an instant, Cheetor and Rattrap were already outside as Dinobot followed less quickly.

* * *

Greth struggled with her bonds as Tarantulas worked on some strange device.

"It's no use to try and escape. Just sit still and be quiet," Tarantulas snickered at her efforts.

"It would seem that you have a prisoner on your hands, Tarantulas," Blackarachnia said as she stepped out of the shadows. "And might I ask what you plan on doing to her?"

"Blackarachnia! What a surprise to see you here! But what are you doing here anyway?" Tarantulas said as he covered up what he was working on with a cloth.

Blackarachnia chuckled evilly as she stepped toward Greth. "Grape-face had ordered the rest of us to find you. Something about a new device to be built. But now I'm curious as to why you have the Maximal's pet here," she said. Crouching down to get a better look at Greth, she put a claw under Greth's chin and lifted her head to see her furry cat face. "It's strange how a pod can affect a human and change them into something half Cybertronian," she muttered to herself.

'Witch,' Greth thought to herself.

"What I plan to do with her is none of your business. I suggest that you leave," Tarantulas said angrily.

* * *

Terrorsaur and the wolf retreated back to their lovely base. "What were you doing out there?" Dark snarled at the prehistoric bird.

"Me? What about you? I was out finding you because Scorponok told me to you get you, before Megatron finds out. So you can thank me and Scorponok, cause we were trying to save your sorry self."

"Ooh, well thanks I guess. I was out there just for a simple walk. This war is boring, I can't help, so I'm not even surviving a purpose. I can't transform or anything." Dark sighed.

Terrorsaur walked in robotic form inside the Predacon base and said. "Maybe Tarantulas could do something about that."

"You think? I'll ask him later today. We better get back to our quarters, it's still dark outside."

They both nodded and ran off to their rooms to get some sleep before a long day.

"DARK!" Megatron bellowed.

Dark ran out of her room and ran to the control room as fast as she could. "You rang?"

"Why yess. I want you and Scorponok to check Tarantulas' lab to see if you can find that sneaky spider," Megatron hissed.

"Why not have Inferno do that? He's not doing anything, except for worshipping the ground you walk on," Darkshadow asked.

"GO!" Megatron roared in anger.

Dark chuckled as she ran out of the base to catch up to Scorponok. Outside of the base, the blue/ purple scorpion was in robotic form. "What took you so long?"

"Just got yelled at. Nothing new. So where's Tarantulas' lab?" Right as Dark said that, a door opened up from the ground and the two Predacons fell.

(CRASH!)

They were in Tarantulas' lab. Well part of it, they were behind a lot of sharp rocks.

* * *

Greth heard the crash from a different part of the cave thanks to her sharpened hearing, but didn't want to let Blackarachnia and Tarantulas know that they weren't alone. So she kept silent as Tarantulas stuck her on a web so she wouldn't try and escape the laser blast.

'Where's Darkshadow when you need her?' she thought bleakly.

"Now just relax, and you won't feel a thing," Tarantulas said as he got the ray gun ready to fire.

* * *

Darkshadow looked to her left and saw Scorponok was out cold, go figure. She stood up slowly. Her legs were a little sore, but other then that she was fine.

The wolf looked carefully around the lair and saw the two spiders, so she got ready to attack. Barking very loudly, she gained their attention.

(bark bark)

"What the...?" Tarantulas trailed as he looked behind him and saw a wolf snarling and showing her long, sharp, canine teeth.

"Darkshadow! Get out of my lair. You have no business to be here!" he snapped at the wolf.

"I don't, huh?" Dark tackled BA in a nanosecond before looking back up at him. "You want to end up like the she-spider? Out in stasis lock?"

"Hehehe. Doubtful," he chuckled as he raised the ray gun to point at Darkshadow.

Next thing Dark knew was everything turned all black and fuzzy.

Greth saw Tarantulas shoot the ray gun at her friend and surround her in a red and purple glow before the wolf collapsed to the floor. 'DARKSHADOW!' she screamed in her head as she struggled even more.

"Do not worry. Soon you will be joining her," Tarantulas cackled before turning the ray gun towards her and firing.

All Greth felt before passing out was an overwhelming pain.

* * *

Megatron was in the base pacing back and fourth in the control room. Where on Cybertron could Darkshadow, Ba, Tarantulas, and Scorponok be?

"Waspinator, Terrorsaur. You two will come with me to try and find the rest of the Predacons."

The two flyers nodded. Megatron looked like he was about to strangle someone.

/Tarantulas' lair/

Darkshadow awoke feeling light-headed and different. She looked around trying to find Scorponok. He was gone. She blinked a few times and glanced at where she was. Her legs felt fragile, so it was hard for the wolf to get up on all four legs. Dark walked around and recalled that she was still in Tarantulas' lair. As she resumed walking she saw the female spider on the ground in beast mode.

'I could have sworn that she was in robotic form when I tackled her down…' She thought to herself. A few feet to the left, Tarantulas could be heard. "Tehehe. Finally it's done!"

Just as she was about to pounce on him she heard Megatron's voice.

"TARANTULAS!"

She tried to make a run for it but Terrorsaur was suddenly in her way. "Move it you stupid bird!"

"I'm stupid? Megatron would like to speak to you!"

Dark ran off another way and saw Megatron. All the Predacons had Tarantulas' lair surrounded. Scorponok was out of stasis lock and had joined the others. Blackarachnia was still in stasis lock.

Greth began to slowly awaken in the same pain Darkshadow was in.

* * *

"Greth?" Cheetor called out. He and the others were searching through the air or on the ground to find Greth.

"Greth? Where are you?" he called out again. Something glinted in the corner of his optic. As he turned to look he saw something that looked like a small metal wing sticking out of the ground. And it was right next to a footprint. Grabbing the wing between two fingers he unearthed it to reveal a necklace with a dragon sitting on a teal gemstone. Greth's dragon necklace.

"Guys?" he said through the com. link. "I think I know where she is."

"Where is she?" Optimus asked.

"I think that the Preds have her. Tarantulas' footprint was right next to her necklace that I found."

* * *

"Tarantulas, what the slag have you been doing down here!" Megatron shouted. Darkshadow and Greth flinched at the volume of it. Megatron seemed to notice Greth for the first time and walked over to her. "And why is the Maximal's pet here in your lab?"

"He shot her," Darkshadow said, causing everyone to look at her. "He shot her with some sort of ray gun and I got shot as well. I have no clue what the ray was for, but it left us weak for a while."

"What cat/lizard have around neck?" Waspinator asked.

"Wha?" Greth said as she lifted her head up a little higher and sure enough there was a spiked collar around her neck.

"It's my own little device that controls any creature who wears it," Tarantulas said as he pushed a button on a small remote.

Immediately an electric shock coursed through Greth's body, causing her to scream out in pain as her optics began to turn into a glowing red. Her screams continued on as the control collar kept its ceaseless shocks up until her screaming turned into a deafening roar. Tarantulas pressed a different button that caused the pain to stop and causing Greth to droop her head down in defeat.

Nobody said anything for a while. Dark brought up the courage to speak out to her friend. "Greth?"

No response.

"Lauren?"

Greth jerked her head up to reveal blood red optics as she snarled like a wild beast.

After a few moments of silence after Greth stopped snarling, everybody stood still, eyeing Greth warily.

"Well that was interesting..."Terrorsaur trailed on.

"Quiet fool. This experiment could prove to help us in this battle." Tarantulas chuckled.

Dark looked at her friend Greth. She was acting very strange. This got Dark upset that her friend was in serious pain. She was so mad, that her wolf form changed. She was no longer a wolf, she turned into a giant grizzly bear.

Megatron looked over at Darkshadow and saw she was no longer a wolf. "What the--. What happened to her?"

"My ray has caused them both to morph into any creature that they think of. Sometimes depending on how they feel," giggled the mad scientist.

Dark walked over to Tarantulas and roared angrily. "Leave her alone! If you don't I'll slag you!" she roared.

Scorponok opened his claw, showing two of his missiles. "Step away from the spider!"

Dark, not wanting to get blown to bits, walked a few feet back and switched to something a little smaller. She decided to go into a eagle form. It was odd as she morphed into the large bird. Her front paws ripped into wings as her body got smaller and added feathers. Her eyes be came more narrow, and her pupils sharper.

Greth watched helplessly in her mind as everything took place. Suddenly her claws grew longer and sharper as well as her teeth and she sliced the webbing off of her and landed on the ground.

Freaking out Waspinator hid behind a rock since he didn't want to get slagged. When nothing happened he poked his head out to see Greth just standing there with her claws extended. "Why cat/lizard not attacking?" he asked.

Chuckling, Tarantulas said, "Because she is waiting for orders to attack or defend. There is something interesting that this experiment has that my ray gun didn't give her."

"Such as?" Megatron asked.

"Even though her form may be part reptile, it is different than the reptiles here on Earth. In fact, this reptile doesn't even exist," he explained.

"What kind of reptile doesn't exist if she is half of that reptile?" Terrorsaur questioned.

"A dragon," Tarry said simply.

"Interesting indeed." Megatron said as he scratched his chin. " Scorponok, Terrorsaur take her back to the base, and make sure to keep an eye on her."

Terrorsaur transformed into beast mode and grabbed Dark with his claws.

A slight screech was heard as they flew off, more like Dark was dragged off. Scorponok transformed and slowly followed.

"Tarantulas, tell me more about this experiment of yours. And how we can use it."

"Why of course Megatron..." Tarry giggled.

As Tarantulas explained to Megatron the advantages that they will have against the Maximal, Greth stood off to the side and tried to fight for control. '_Why can't I gain control?_' she thought bleakly as her inner fight for control continued on.

"Technically she has the abilities of all the Predacons and more," Tarantulas was saying. "Inferno's flames, Terrorsaur's screeching enhanced into a power scream, and even more."

Megatron listened with growing interest, eager to show the Maximals his new weapon. '_Soon the end will be near, Optimus Primal!_' he thought.

* * *

As Terrorsaur, Scorponok, and Darkshadow got to the base, they were in the control room. The once eagle has shape shifted into a Velociraptor. She snarled, bending both of her legs ready to attack.

"Hey, what's she doing?" Scorponok asked as he backed away tripping over his legs.

Darkshadow hissed at both of them, "You all thought I would behave and join the Predacons, be one of Megatron's minions. Well I'm not! I'm not a Maximal, but not a Predacon. I am my own kind. You Predacons think you're evil and everything, but you're not. You're just a pain in the neck!"

Her hissing went to a snarl. "Your lucky I don't slag the two of you right now. I'm going back for Greth. Consider this a goodbye to the Predacons!" As she said that she gave them both a hard, fast whip with her tail.

/With the Maximals/

Cheetor and Rattrap poked their heads out from behind a rock out-cropping to see the Predacon base in view before ducking back in again. "Okay, what's the plan Big Bot?" Cheetor asked.

"Airazor, Tigatron, Rhinox, and I will create a distraction, while you, Rattrap and Dinobot go in a rescue Greth," Optimus said.

"We're all gonna die," Rattrap said and got hit in the head by Cheetor.

"Will you just shut up Rattrap?" he snapped. "The only reason Greth got into this mess was our own fault. None of us wanted her near her friend because she was a Predacon. But just because her friend is with the Predacons doesn't really make her a Predacon. Greth said the same about herself. So she may be half Maximal, but she has known Darkshadow longer than either of us have. What gives us the right to choose her friends?"

That made the others think long and hard about what Cheetor said. "What kind of friends would we be to her if we kept her away from her old friends?" Cheetor whispered.

With a sigh, Optimus shook his head and said, "We'd be terrible friends. And I'd be a terrible leader."

"If we are truly her friends, then we will save her and give her friend a chance," Tigatron said.

There were fierce agreements from the others. It was time for a rescue mission!

* * *

Darkshadow ran out of the Predacon base and went in the direction of the lair that she was in less then an hour ago. As she was almost there she saw the Maximals most of them in robotic form except for Dinobot and Tigatron.

Rattrap turned around and looked at the raptor. "'Nother chopper face?" Everyone else turned around and aimed their weapons at Darkshadow. She shape shifted some wings that attached to her lower back. She took to the air with a hiss before she started to flap her huge, powerful wings.

"What was that, big-bot?" Cheetor asked amazed.

"I'm not sure, but one of us should follow it. Airazor would you?"

She nodded and transformed into her beast mode and took off to the air. After the falcon took to the air, the rest of the Maximals went back to their plan of rescuing Greth.

* * *

When Tarantulas finished explaining everything to Megatron, the purple tyrant said, "I believe we should take it out for a little test run. Tarantulas, order the experiment to find the Maximals and give them a taste of its power. But it can't kill them...not yet anyway."

"Yes Megatron," the spider replied before typing the orders onto the remote that controlled Greth. In a flash she vanished into the shadows. 'This will prove interesting indeed,' Tarry said as he brought up a screen that showed Greth bounding out of the lair and heading out toward the unsuspecting Maximals.

/With Darkshadow and Airazor/

"Whoever you are stop!" Airazor called out as she followed Darkshadow, who was in her winged raptor mode. Darkshadow glanced back for a moment when a sudden sky blue blur sped past her, causing her to spin a little. The blur was heading straight for Airazor! It moved too fast for the falcon to react so she couldn't dodge the attacks that struck her body with sharp claws.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" she screamed out in pain. When the attacks finally stopped she was a bloody mess, her wings were tattered and one of them was twisted the wrong way from one of the attacks, and as she fell to the ground she closed her eyes in stasis lock. The same blur that attacked her zipped by again and grabbed Airazor as it bounded from rock to rock, heading to the other Maximals. And Dark caught a glimpse of who the blur was.

"Greth," she breathed.

/With the Maximals/

"So, the plan is clear, right?" Optimus asked. When everyone nodded he started to walked towards the side of the rock. Something caught Cheetor's eye at the top of another rock. A fireball! "Big Bot! Look out!" he called to him.

Looking up Optimus saw the fireball heading straight for him and jumped out of the way as it hit the rock, leaving a smoking hole in its side. All the Maximals turned to look where the fireball came from. What they saw was one that they least expected.

"Greth?" Cheetor asked in amazement. Greth was indeed standing on top of the rock, no sign of Airazor with her. "How did you escape from the Preds?" he asked again.

She kept her eyes closed as if she hadn't heard his question. "Greth?" he called out. No answer. Not even a twitch of her black cat ear. "Lauren?" he said, trying her normal name.

The reaction was almost instant as her eyes opened to reveal crimson red optics and she roared unlike any other beast they had ever heard. Startled the Maximals stepped back a couple of steps. When her roaring stopped, Greth turned around and reached down to grab something. Suddenly she threw something large down to them as it made a sickening crunch. It was Airazor.

"Airazor!" Tigatron exclaimed as he ran over to the falcon. He looked up at Greth and snarled, "Who did this?"

A smile seemed to spread across her face, revealing fangs as sharp as needles. "I did," she hissed in a tone that sounded hollow and mechanical. "Tarantulas has released the beast that has been inside of me for so long, and now, I am free from all of the pain and torment my heart has kept locked up. And now I have no need for friends such as you. And I have no need for friends like that wolf that came by here as a raptor with wings. Pain is the only friend I need. And he really wants to meet you all!" Her claws lengthened to a foot long as she got into a crouching position.

"Oh no you don't!" came a sudden voice as something large and reptilian with wings slammed into Greth, causing the two to tumble down the rock. When they stopped Greth kicked the raptor off with her hind legs and leaped up to her feet to face her opponent.

"It's so nice to see you again, dear, sweet, little Darkshadow," she cooed in a taunting voice.

"Greth! What's going on with you? We both know this is not like you at all. Explain yourself!" Dark ordered.

"Tarantulas has helped me. I need no friends. Friends only ruin everything, just like you did!" Greth snarled.

"Tarantulas, huh? I better have a nice chat with him!" Dark's wings disappeared as her body shifted into a lioness.

"No. Darkshadow. Don't talk to him. Talk to me!" Her voice was changing, sounded more evil, harsh, and cold.

The lioness turned around and snarled, "You'll wait. I'll deal with you later. I will get you back to normal Greth!"

"NO! No one is going anywhere!" Greth snapped.

"You can think that if you want, but I have to talk to a fellow friend." Her form changed again with emotion. Now she was a bald eagle. She took to the air as fast as she could with a very angry Greth yelling at her.

"Hiding does nothing! I will surely find you, and then my dear friend, pain will explode onto you!" she yelled as the bald eagle that was her friend flew away.

"I bet it will" The eagle said with a sarcastic tone. Darkshadow had to try to land right away so her dragon form would come in handy for this. But before she could try to switch forms, a gun shot took Dark by surprise. The eagle hit the ground with a large THUMP.

Everyone looked and saw a shadow. "I thought you said this experiment would do it's job!" the voice sounded deeply familiar.

Greth turned her head towards Megatron and bowed her head. "Forgive me. But this traitor of a Predacon attacked me," she said. Then she looked up with an evil glint in her eyes. "But I will make short work of her if you command so, Lord Megatron."

Megatron shook his head and said, "We will deal with Miss Darkshadow later. As for right now a few stasis pods have crashed here on earth and I want you, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur to go out there and recruit them. I will join you in a moment."

"Yes sir," Greth replied with a glance at Darkshadow before she vanished in a blur again, bounding off faster than anyone could see.

'Greth,' Cheetor thought as his comrades, minus Tigatron, Rhinox, and Airazor, began to fight the remaining Preds. 'What have they done to you?' He ran over to Darkshadow's limp form as he dodged the firing blows from Inferno and picked her up. "I'll help you get her back Darkshadow. I promise," he whispered to her.

* * *

Three stasis pods had arrived on the prehistoric planet. Two of the pods were close to each other over in a dark, dreary part of the desert, and the other one was in a swamp. Greth went to retrieve the one in the swamp while the other two went to the deserted desert. To make matters worse a storm was brushing through, but not just any storm though.

As Greth reached the swamp-like terrain, she saw the stasis pod. She was not sure what to do, since she was never taught to do anything with the pods. She opened it up and saw a large, muscular bot, optics shut. Greth was assuming that it's spark had died, so feeling that way she turned around and started out when she heard sounds of footsteps.

/With Terrorsaur and Scorponok/

As it was quiet for most of the trip, Terrorsaur transformed into robotic form and landed. He saw something that had caught his attention: it was a crack on the earth's ground. He could see hot lava. As he walked further down he saw that it wasn't just a crack, it was as big as a canyon. He told Scorponok to come here and look.

'This is it, I can get rid of Scorponok and be second in command!' Terrorsaur thought to himself,

The scorpion transformed and looked down, when all of a sudden he slipped and grabbed Terrorsaur's foot. "AAAAHHHH! What are you doing?" Terrorsaur dug his hands into the ground, like a cat.

"If I'm going then you're coming with me!" And with that Terrorsaur let go of the ground, knowing that it was futile to even try.

All that could be heard were the screams of the two Predacons. "Aaaahhh!"

/With the Maximals/

Megatron, Tarantulas, Inferno, Blackarachnia, and Waspinator made a retreat to find Greth and the others, while the Maximals headed back to their base with an injured Darkshadow.

As they went into the base, Dark was placed in her own room, where Cheetor sat by the bed.

In the control room there were arguments about what to do with Darkshadow.

"Destroy her, put her out of her own misery!"

Of course that was Dinobot. Rattrap stood up and said, "Once a Pred, always a Pred!"

* * *

Greth turned around in time to see that the bot that she thought was dead grab her by the throat and lift her off the ground. As she struggled and snarled at the bot, a deep and evil sounding chuckle resounded in her ears. "Hm, what do we have here? A fresh, young spark? How delightful!"

He squeezed her neck a little tighter and suddenly screamed out in pain as the spikes on the collar poked into his metallic skin, causing him to let go of Greth. Landing on the ground, Greth tackled the large bot and roared in anger. "What do you think you are doing alive? I thought that your spark had died in the crash!" she snarled, eyes glowing even darker.

"I can never be killed by a simple little crash," the large bot snarled back, emerald optics glinting. Pausing for a moment Greth asked one simple question: "Are you a Predacon warrior? Or a pathetic, worthless Maximal?"

In response, the transmetal crab grabbed Greth (being mindful of the collar) and threw her into a tree. "Don't you ever imply that I am a Maximal!" he snapped. Getting up, Greth smiled. "Good. Then welcome to the Predacons. Megatron would like to meet you as soon as possible," she said as she began walking away. Suddenly her step wavered and she felt dizzy.

"AAAAAAAAA!" she screamed out as she began to claw at her neck to try and get the collar off. Her optics changed from a dark blood red, to the original one blue and one green right before the large transmetal crab's startled optics. She turned her head with some difficulty toward the crab transformer with fear. "H-help..me...I d-don't want to be controlled again," she whimpered in a weak voice. An electric shock traveled across her body, causing her to scream out in pain.

As soon as it had begun, it stopped as her optics reverted to crimson red again. She looked back at the crab again and said in a hollow tone, "Sorry about that. The frequency that connects my collar to Tarantulas' remote was disrupted slightly by the energon storm that had occurred before I found you, and also from the shock of the impact against the tree damaged some minor circuitry and he will have to fix them to make sure that they don't cause a problem in the future. Follow me please and we shall meet Lord Megatron. I'm sure you two will be able to work something out." And she began to walk away.

Not really wanting to be under the rule of a leader, the large bot was still curious about this little flesh creature. So he began to follow. After a moment, Greth turned her head to see that the new Predacon to be was behind her. "So," she said. "What shall we call you from now on?"

After a moment of thought, the bot smiled as he said, "You may call me, Rampage."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to keep you waiting. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Rampage? Interesting name. Is their a reason you want us to call you that?" Greth asked.

Rampage smiled and said, "Where I came from I tended to go on rampage's, so it seemed reasonable."

At the Maximal base  
Darkshadow awoke and saw that Cheetor was on the side of the bed. Her eagle form had blood everywhere, she thought it would be smart to morph into another animal. She morphed into her wolf form.

"C--Cheetor?" Dark asked weakly.

"Hey Dark, you alright? You had some fall!"

"Is that you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You don't look the same?"

Cheetor looked into a mirror, and saw that he was transmetal. "Aww. Ultra gear! Beast mode!"

After a few minutes of talking, they decided to sneak out and find Greth. As they passed the main control room, they saw Tigatron, Airazor, and Rattrap getting the other's to the CR chamber. Without saying a word, they managed to sneak out.

"Where da heck is spots?" Rattrap asked. "I wanna see what he thinks of my new look!"

Tigatron shrugged, and continued to haul Dinobot.

With Megatron and the other's

Inferno, and Blackarachnia headed back to the base, just in case the Maximals decided to attack. Megatron, Waspinator, and Tarantulas were on there way to the stasis pod, but they stuck together, going after the two close to each other first.

But as for now the three Predacons were knocked out.

Rampage and Greth  
"Tell me young one, What are these Maximals like? Challenging during battle?"

Greth thought for a second. " I haven't fought to many of them, but one, Darkshadow, she can shape shift into other animals like I!"

"Ahh, Shape shifters. Well I doubt she'll be a challenge for me!"

Cheetor and Darkshadow jumped out of no where and landed in front of the other two. Cheetor and Darkshadow snarling.

"Greth get away from him!" Cheetor yelled.

"Back off PREDACON!" Dark snarled, and barked at Rampage.

Greth snarled at the two as her form began to grow larger, wings sprouting from her shoulders and spikes growing out of her back. "I don't take orders from a Maximal and a traitor. Back off, or I shall be forced to kill you," she hissed as her dragon form was completed, now the size of Rampage.

Dark shape shifted into her own dragon version and was evenly sized. "Greth, I know that you are still in there. You don't belong with the Predacons. You belong with us, among friends!" she said. Greth charged at Darkshadow and the two tumbled around, snarling and biting each other.

Rampage watched the fight in amusement. '_Oh, how I love a good bloodshed!_' he thought. Any further thoughts were interrupted when Cheetor tackled him to the ground. "Leave our friend alone you Pred!" Cheetor snarled at the crab.

"Friend?" Rampage took out his gun, and shot a hole right trough a tree, to show Cheetor that he was threatening him.

Cheetor was kicked at least 10 feet in the air by Rampage. Cheetor was now in stasis lock. The gigantic crab got up on his feet, he picked Darkshadow up and tossed her into the air.

Greth stood up. "Thanks for your help!"

"Do we finish them off?"

Before Greth had a chance to answer a howling sound from a wolf was heard. "That wasn't very nice, PREDACON!"

Greth smiled and said. "Predacons don't play fair!"

Cheetor started to wake up, Greth went over to him, ready to attack if needed. Darkshadow charged Rampage, but he caught her by the back leg, and pulled her towards him. "Don't try to run! Mwahaha!" His laugh echoed through the whole swamp.

Greth smirked down at Cheetor as she demorphed from her dragon for into her cat/dragon fuzor mode. "Looks like you are on the wrong end of the gun barrel, Cheetor. I am so sorry that you have to die so soon. If you didn't work for that idiot, Primal, then I'm sure we would have worked something out," she said as Cheetor struggled to get up, but with a broken paw it wasn't easy. She raised her clawed hand in the air as they lengthened to a foot again. "And they say cats always land on their feet," she hissed, as she started to bring her claws down on Cheetor, when something large tackled her and pinned her arms against her sides.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to kill him, Greth. You're my responsibility and I will do all I can to help you," Optimus said as held on tightly to the struggling creature that had been the shy human they knew.

"Well then," she replied. "You can start by letting me go!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Optimus replied.

As Rampage had Dark someone came over to him and shot him. "I don't think so." It was Dinobot. "Let go of the canine."

Rampage didn't seem like the kind to run away, but out-numbered and not knowing anyone, he transformed, and went into the dark green water.

Dinobot lifted Dark up, by the extra fur by her neck. She cowered like a little puppy. Probably because Dinobot didn't like her, just as he didn't like Rattrap either.

Greth was struggling with Primal. "Let me go, PRIMAL!" After several threats, the Maximal leader refused in fact, he switched to his new flight mode, and took to the air. "Bring Dark back to base! That's an order!"

Dinobot tried to fight back, but Optimus already left with Greth. Dark's form changed again, now she was a dark blue unicorn, with long, black hair. Her horn was a poison green color. Dinobot rode on Rattrap's back, while Dark had to follow.

"Primal, if you don't let go this instant, you will pay with your life!" Greth threatened. Optimus ignored her threats and flew on, Silverbolt and a newly repaired Airazor right next him.

"Sheesh, the little girl is pretty nasty when she doesn't get what she ordered," Rattrap said over the comlink.

"Shut up Rattrap! That's only because Greth is under Tarry's control!" Darkshadow snapped at the rat.

"She's right you know," Airazor piped up. "She would never really hurt anyone unless they hurt her, or the ones she loves."

Silverbolt was looking at Greth with curiosity as they flew on.

/Several minutes later/

They arrived at the base and tied Greth up with energon bonds to keep her from attacking anyone while Rhinox scanned for the cause of this change. "I just don't get how they could make her act this way," Rhinox said after the third scan.

Darkshadow raised a hoof in the air as if to ask or answer a question. "Yes Darkshadow?" he asked.

"It's the collar that is making her act this way. I was there when Tarry first activated it. But I have no idea how to get it off of her. I mean, look at it! There doesn't seem to be a buckle anywhere on it," she said.

"Hmm! It seems that Darkshadow is right. What do you know about this collar?" Rhinox asked, as he looked at the collar closely.

"Tarantulas has control of anyone who has the collar on. Before the collar was placed on he gave us the power to morph into any creature that we thought of."

Dinobot came back from putting Cheetor into the CR chamber. "I don't think it is smart to have a Predacon in the base!"

"Then why don't you leave traitor?" Dark asked.

"Me? It is you that I was talking about. You're a spy!"

"I am not! You take that back!" The unicorn lowered her horn ready to attack the raptor. Better yet she morphed into another raptor.

"ENOUGH!" Rhinox yelled. "Optimus, I think someone should go with Dark and retrieve the remote that controls Greth."

"Any takers?" Primal asked. "Tigatron? Airrazor?"

"I will!" the other female said. "If that's okay with you Darkshadow?"

Dark nodded. "I have no problem with that, let me get into a good form" the raptor pondered. She decided just to get her wings back out, and still stay in her raptor form.

/With Megatron/

Megatron and the other's found Quickstrike, a snake, scorpion fuzor. Megatron, and Waspinator continued to try to find Rampage. Tarantulas showed Quickstrike the base, then retreated to his lab. 'Where is she?' he asked himself.

/With Rampage/

Megatron, and Waspinator found Rampage and introduced themselves. Megatron explained who he was, and the other comrades. Rampage was still his tough self, just how he was with Greth. "Yes I saw two shape shifters. One was a wolf, who was a traitor. And the other was called Greth, who claimed she was a Predacon!"

* * *

Greth sneered at her captors. "So, you've figured it out, eh?" she asked. "But there is one little problem that Tarantulas installed within the collar. Just in case." 

This caused everyone to turn their gaze toward her. "What do you mean?" Rhinox asked.

Greth chuckled evilly. "Isn't it simple? If you destroy the remote, then the virus that had been injected into my blood will activate, therefore, killing me from the inside. And there is no anti-virus," she hissed.

"WHAT!" was everyone's reaction. Dark trotted up to Greth slowly. "Y-you're lying!" she said angrily, tears falling at the thought that she might lose her friend.

Greth looked up at the winged raptor and smirked. "Oh no, my dear Darkshadow, it is very true. Very true indeed," she cooed. Suddenly her face started twitching as a forced frown appeared on her face, her optics losing some of its red to reveal scared optics. Tears began to fall from her cheeks as she looked up at them sadly. "Guys, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused," she whimpered. "It was my fault that I ran off in the first place. I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself from attacking you guys." She lowered her head in sadness and let her tears continue to fall.

Optimus knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up to face him. His expression was soft and gentle as he said, "I know you didn't mean those things in the first place. I was a little harsh trying to keep you away from the friend you trusted most here in this time of war. I shouldn't tell you who your friends are suppose to be. Right now I'm just concerned for your safety and how to get it off of you."

Greth smiled gently. "I would hug you if I could, but I'll wait for that," she said softly. "I hope you guys succeed in this battle. Then we can all be friends again!"

Optimus nodded. "I'll make sure of it," he said.

Dark was as mad as she could ever be, her eyes glowed as she yelled the name of the spider. "TARANTULAS!" She tried to get out of the base, but Silverbolt and Rattrap had blocked her way.

"DARK!" Optimus yelled. "Dark, don't! Well figure something out!"

The winged raptor turned her head. "You may not care if she dies, but I do. She's one of my best friends! Out of my way or I'll kill you!"

"I'd like ta see yah try--" Rattrap was cut off as Dark pounced on him.

* * *

As Darkshadow got out of the base, she flew over to Tarantulas lair, but on her way there she saw two familiar creatures; Megatron, and Rampage. Dark landed right behind the two, and hissed.

"Aww, my dear Darkshadow. Come back to face your end?"

"I came back to say don't hurt Greth! If you want someone to try to hurt, let it be me! As long as you leave her alone!"

Megatron looked shocked for a moment, he looked at the winged raptor, and how she morphed into her beloved wolf from. "You are willing to sacrifice yourself for a Maximal?"

"I'm willing to SACRIFICE myself for a FRIEND!"

"Hmm...Tarantulas is the one to decide. It's not my experiment."

* * *

/Maximal Base/

"Aren't you going after her?" Greth shrieked. It seemed she was going through mood swings, now her voice was cold, and evil. "I'll go after dear, Darkshadow."

"These mood swings are horrible." Optimus said to no one specific.

/Megatron, Rampage, and Darkshadow/

"Megatron, instead of getting the spider to finish her off, allow me! I will feast on her remains of a spark! It's fresh, and young, delightful if I do say so."

* * *

Greth glared angrily at Optimus and the others. "My mood swings will turn out to be a lot worse if anything happens to my friend!" she snarled.

"Friendship can be very powerful when motivated correctly. Without friendship, our sparks will die, and when we wish for the comfort of someone trusted, they aren't there to be with you until the end," Silverbolt said as he lifted Rattrap up to take him to the CR chamber. "Darkshadow wouldn't have been fiercely protective of Greth to sacrifice herself if they weren't true friends to each other."

/Megatron, Rampage, and Darkshadow/

"Hm, it would be entertaining, but then again, why not leave it up to Miss Darkshadow on whether or not she wants to kill her 'friend' in a battle," Megatron said.

Darkshadow looked at Megs like he was insane. "What the slag are you talking about? I would never kill Greth!" she growled.

Megatron chuckled in amusement. "It'll be a simple game of who will win and who will lose. Your friend under our control, and you without any control from either side. If you manage to defeat her, then you may have her back, but if she kills you, then she will stay with us. Though, your chances of succeeding without killing her are very slim. So I suggest you prepare yourself for the fight of your life," he said as he turned to walk away.

There was a quick flutter of wings and Darkshadow was gone.

* * *

Darkshadow landed on top of a cliff and paced back and fourth. 'What am I suppose to do? Try to hurt a good friend? I should have just stuck with the Predacons, none of this would have happened it's all my fault!' So many thoughts pierced through her mind, as well as emotions. Anger and sadness were just two of the many emotions going through the young winged raptor's mind. She morphed into a lioness, and laid down towards the end of cliff.

"I know what I'll do. Destroy Megatron. I'll have to think of a strong animal to destroy him. He deserves to die. But wait, not him Tarantulas first. Oh yess!" The lioness jumped of the cliff, as she started to fall, vulture wings appeared, right before she was about to hit the ground. Then the wings vanished, into her flesh. "Tarantulas" she roared with anger. Darkshadow ran as fast she could to find that no good spider.

/Tarantulas' Lab/

Tarantulas chuckled gleefully as he watched Darkshadow run off towards him. "Yes, little Darkshadow, come to me and face your doom." He typed in a code on the remote again that sent out a signal toward Greth.

/Maximal base/

The signal that Tarry sent reached the collar and sent another electrical shock through her body. Greth held back her screams of pain as Tarantulas began to gain control of her again. Her optics turned from a dark red to a poisonous green. The electrical shock that had coursed through her body shorted out the energon bonds and she was gone in a flash again, as if she had melted into the shadows.

"You think you may have won, Primal. But you haven't," came a voice that sounded eerily like Tarantulas. "Come to the border of the Maximal and Predacon territory and see Miss Darkshadow's last fight." Then there was nothing.

"Well, what do we do now, Primal?" Dinobot hissed.

Optimus was in deep thought as he considered what the possibilities of a trap were. With a sigh, he said, "We'll go there and help Darkshadow get Greth back."

Darkshadow continued to run, she was about half way to Tarantulas' lair. 'Hang in there Greth!' She thought to herself.

/Megatron and Rampage/

The transmetal leader, and the homicidal murder were hidden in some shadows, on a large hill. "Miss Darkshadow is trying to destroy the remote that Tarantulas made. Well we can't have that, noo!"

Rampage looked at the leader, confused, but he took out his gun, Megatron stopped him in mid-action. "No not yet, Rampage...Lets wait, shall we?"

Greth appeared out of nowhere. "Hello Darkshadow!" Her voice sounding more eerie than before. "Come to face your doom?"

Dark chuckled for a moment. "Oh Greth, I have not come to face my doom. I have come to pay my dear friend Tarantulas a visit."

"He doesn't want to see you alive! He only wants to see you dead! And that's is why I am here."

Dark stayed her lioness form for the most part, spikes began to dig out of her flesh, and onto her back. "You wanna fight, lets go!"

Dark snarled angrily and pounced onto Greth. Her teeth were digging into her skin, just a little bit. Until Greth tossed her off and then began to morph into another creature.

Greth's body morphed itself into a large creature that looked like a giant rhino/reptile with one long horn at the tip of its nose, long tail whipping left and right, kangaroo-like legs bent as it got on all fours, red optics flashing like a wild beast. There was one strange fact about this beast that Greth had morphed into. One, it was made of black and silver/grey metal with out a trace of flesh in sight, and two, she was as tall as sixteen feet!

"Like it?" Greth asked, using the mouth of the creature. It looked and sounded strange to hear her voice sound half normal and half like the beast that she had become. "It's called a Kikanalo beast, found in Metru Nui and on Mata Nui. In a completely different world where no humans exist. Just biomechanical beings that move and act like we do. It can let loose a powerful roar that can blow away enemies like sand in a wind-storm."

Everyone was stunned at the massive beast that reared up on its hind legs and brandished its claws that glinted brightly in the sunlight. A powerful roar was unleashed from the creatures mouth that seemed to make the earth move as they covered their audio receptors against the volume.

Darkshadow dug her claws into the earth to try and gain some traction. The roar continued on for a while until Darkshadow slipped and was sent tumbling backwards. "AUGH!" she cried out in surprise.

Greth stopped her roar and dropped back onto all fours again and pawed the ground as if about to charge. "It's time to meet your end Darkshadow," she hissed as she bounded forward, her legs taking her farther than a leopard in one bound. She kept charging like that towards Dark with her horn lowered as if to impale her.

Thinking quickly Darkshadow positioned herself in front of a rock and waited for the right moment. When Greth was nearly a foot away from her Dark jumped out of the way as the horn sliced into the stone and stayed there. Struggling, Greth tried to get her horn out of the rock to no avail.

Seeing her chance Darkshadow bounded forward and jumped onto the Kikanalo/Greth's back with her teeth and claws digging into the metal flesh. Suddenly the rock began to lift up from the ground as Greth forced her head to move up. The rock popped out of the ground as Greth held her head up proudly. With a toss from her powerful head the rock flew off of her horn and landed 20 feet away. Looking behind her to see Darkshadow on her back a smile spread across her mouth as she began to buck like a wild bull to try to knock her passenger off.

Darkshadow morphed into a large Gryphon. She was still shorter then Greth but at least now she had a better chance. The gryphon landed and got ready to attack on foot.

Out of the corner of Darkshadow's eye she saw Megatron and Rampage in robotic form. "Now shoot her!" Megatron roared.

Rampage got his gun out and got ready to shoot Darkshadow, she moved right at the last nanosecond. The gryphon morphed into a large leopard and stood right in front of Rampage. Snarling the cat attacked him.

Rampage grabbed the cat by the throat and threw her right into Greth. Causing them both to fly through the air and hit a tree. Rampage could feel their pain he got up and walked to them both chuckling evilly. "Your pain is delicious!"

The small circuitry from before in Greth's collar began to malfunction enough for her to gain control. Looking up she saw Rampage with his weapon aimed for Darkshadow, who was a good 20 feet away from herself. Time seemed to slow down as Greth resumed her cat/dragon fuzor mode while getting up on her talons and began to run toward her friend.

The trigger was pulled and a missile zoomed toward her barely conscious friend. It struck something, but it wasn't Darkshadow.

Everyone froze as they saw Greth standing in front of her friend with her arms spread out as if in defense, a large gapping hole in her midsection bled blood as her body fought to stay alive. Her eyes were wide with shock and pain.

"GRETH!" Cheetor and Darkshadow cried out in dismay as the rushed to her aid. Greth fell to her knees, arms dropping to her sides, and she fell forward with a sickening thump.

Darkshadow reached her friend first and nuzzled her friend, hoping to get a response. There was only a faint gurgle in Greth's throat as blood leaked out of her mouth. "No. No, Greth don't leave me!" Darkshadow whined. Cheetor skid to a stop next to Darkshadow and gazed down at the bloody mess. The outside world seemed to vanish from their gaze as they stared at Greth's slowly dying form.

"D-Darkshadow?" came a weak voice. Greth tried to make an effort to turn her head toward the two and gasped out, "I-I'm sorry. For the trouble I caused. I just wanted you to know that you guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And that I'm glad I came here in the first place. I'm just sorry I didn't get to spend more time with all of you like a true friend."

"Don't say that Greth. You're going to make it! You're my best friend. And best friends stick together, no matter the situation!" Dark choked out through her tears.

"True. But my life is almost up. I want you to have something. But I'm afraid that I don't have it with me. I lost it somewhere before Tarantulas got me," Greth said, her voice growing faint.

Cheetor took out something from his subspace pocket and held it up in the air in between Greth and Darkshadow. "My necklace," Greth said in surprise. "A friend at a school I go to gave it to me. I want you to have it. Think of it as a pass down of friendship."

Darkshadow looked at the necklace and wiggled her head through the string and letting it rest on her neck. "I'll take good care of it. I promise," the wolf whispered.

"Good," Greth said as she took her last breath, her eyes glazing over, her body laid still. An overwhelming sadness filled Dark as a howl of loneliness filled the air.

* * *

Please don't kill me! It's not my fault that Greth died! Blame Rampage and Megatron!

Rampage and Megatron: WHAT! (raise their weapons and begin to chase after me)

Me: AAAAAAAAAAA! (runs away from them) R&R please and save me from these idiots!

R & M: WHAT DID YOU CALL US!

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHH!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Just wanted to say sorry that I kept you waiting. I'd like to say that me and my friend Darkshadow are roleplaying again (after a long period of being busy with other things like school) and we ought to have this story completed in no time! But that doesn't mean that I won't post any other story roleplays we've done!

Rattrap: I hope ya learned your lesson about being lazy and getting your stories done.

Me: (snorts) You know it's going to happen again Rattrap. Sooner or later it will. And then there's writer's block and-

Rattrap: (waves hands in front of him) Alright, alright, alright! Jeez, ya don't hav' to tell me every single detail, ya know!

Me: (smiles) Anyway, Darkshadow only owns herself, and I only own myself. You all know who the Beast Warriors and their war go to. Enjoy!

* * *

As the lonely howl filled the air, Cheetor picked Greth up and hugged her bloody body. "Oh Greth!" All of the Maximals had their heads down except Dinobot. He looked at the wolf and pointed to her "You! It's your fault that your friend is gone!"

The wolf looked up at the raptor-bot. "What? My fault? If it's anyone's fault it's Rampage's! He's the one that shot her." Dark's paw touched the necklace gently.  
Rampage chuckled evilly on the hill. His weapons held high in the air. Cheetor told Optimus to hold Greth as he ran in front of Rampage. "You think this is funny? Is it fun to watch people die? Innocent people!"

Darkshadow walked in front of them. "Cheetor back off. We don't want to loose two friends tonight."

"Very wise, miss Darkshadow. I suggest you come with us now. Peacefully, or you will be joining your friend, Greth." Megatron commanded.

The wolf looked up at the Maximals then back at the Predacons. She didn't want to cause any commotion so she decided to go with the Predacons.

Megatron smiled wickedly. "If you try to follow us or rescue her, we will simply destroy her," he stated aloud to the Maximals.

Optimus was speechless. What could he possibly say? Nothing. He turned to his flight mode. "Maximals, return to base!"

The Maximals transformed to their beast mode or vehicle mode and slowly headed back to the Axalon. Cheetor looked up at Darkshadow then walked off.

Rampage, Megatron, and Darkshadow walked base to the Predacon base the Darkside. '_Greth..._' Dark thought to herself. '_I'm so sorry. It's all my fault._'

////_Three days later_////

It had been three days since Greth's sacrifice for her friend and the Predacons were now fighting the Maximals over a newly discovered Energon field, Darkshadow among them. She dodged blows that were shot by Dinobot and smacked into him, only to be tossed away close to the Energon. The energon flashed wildly for some reason, as if in anger.

Dinobot walked forward with his sword in the ready-to-strike position. "Now I shall end your life," he hissed.

Darkshadow looked up helplessly at the raptor-bot as he began to bring the sword down upon her. A bright flash of blue-green surrounded Dark in a protective bubble as the sword struck and was held back by an unknown force.

"What the slag?!" the raptor exclaimed, causing others to turn and see the shield that covered Darkshadow.

"What in the Matrix?" Optimus asked no one in particular.

Darkshadow looked down at the necklace that she had refused to take off and saw that the gem on which the dragon was perched on was glowing a bright teal. "Huh?" she asked as she touched it gently. The energon behind her flashed quickly as some of the energy from the crystals began to flow visibly to the necklace. The glow grew brighter until it was near blinding, when a beam of bright light shot out from the necklace and was aimed towards the cliff where they had buried Greth's body near a grove of flowers and small trees nearby.

The sight lasted for thirty seconds before the light and the shield disappeared. It seemed that nothing had happened at all. "What a pathetic waste of time," Rampage said out loud.

"Don't be so sure, crab-cake!" came an all too familiar voice that had been missed by Dark and the Maximals. This made everyone's eyes widen in shock as they kept their gaze glued to the cliff. A form rose up on top of a stone that jut out higher than the cliff. There, standing there grinning like a loon with absolutely no scar or mark at all to show that she had been injured, was Greth in her cat/dragon fuzor form.

"GRETH!!!!!!!!!!!" came Dark's reply as she ran toward the cliff happily yipping. Greth ran down the cliff with just as much excitement to meet Darkshadow halfway, when all of a sudden the wolf stopped, causing her friend to stop. "Wait a minute. Greth is dead. No one can be brought back to life. It's not possible," the wolf said sadly as she turned away slowly.

"Oh, you crazy canine! It really is me! I was given a second chance by the Oracle! It said that it was too soon for me to die. And so here I am!" came the annoyed, yet amused reply.

Looking back the wolf gazed deeply into her friends eyes to see if she was lying. She wasn't. Her eyes were sparkling like the gem around Darkshadow's neck. So that meant that Dark could do and say only one thing...

"Greth!!! I can't believe that you're alive."

"Dark!!!" Greth continued to run, but as Darkshadow tried to run to her, Dinobot grabbed her and threw her onto the ground. "You must die traitor!"

Rampage was never one to help out the wolf, but this meant he could feel pain run through his veins. He grabbed his two guns and shot a few times at Dinobot's chest plate. The wolf turned into a lioness. She turned around and ran over towards Greth.

Megatron looked over and saw the two girls. "YOU! You just won't die will you? I'll make sure you die this time!" He pointed to Greth angrily. Dark walked in front of Greth and snarled at her old leader. "You will do no such thing! NOT as long as I am here. You're a horrible leader, and I refuse to take part of the Predacons and Maximals."

Everyone looked shocked as the lioness whispered something to Greth then ran off, and as she was running she heard Megatron. "You can run, but not hide, Miss Darkshadow."

"You walk out on the Predacons and we'll eventually destroy you!" Tarantulas yelled at the lioness. Like he was a fine one to talk, especially since he has walked out on the Preds so many times.

The lioness stopped running and faced the battle scene, her wolf teeth formed, and her wolf parts over-lapped her lioness parts. She howled a sad, lonely howl. "I am no longer Maximal or Predacon, I am a shape shifter." She said just loud enough that everyone could hear. Without another look back she walked to a cave that she found earlier. What she had whispered to Greth was to meet her in the cave by dawn.

* * *

Greth watched as Darkshadow walked away only to feel a choking in her chest as someone hugged her tightly. "Greth, I thought you were gone for good!" came Cheetor's voice.

"It's good to know that I'm alive but do you really need to crush me to prove it?" Greth managed to choke out. Cheetor was indeed nearly crushing her in a brotherly-sisterly hug as energon tears fell. Some of the other Maximals, like Silverbolt, Airazor, and Tigatron came over to be sure that she was no illusion. "It's good to have you back!" Airazor said in a cheerful tone.

"Yes, I know that it is good to be back. Now, again, does Cheetor really need to crush me to prove that?" Greth asked. Cheetor put her down but held onto her shoulders as if he was afraid to let go of her.

"I missed you so much," Cheetor said gently. Greth nodded and said, "I missed you too. The Matrix is pretty nice, though a little crowded with Transformers. By the way, Optimus, I met Optimus Prime and he told me to say hi to you and the Maximals. And Megatron as well was there, but in a hall that held all the bad D-cons. Even though their bodies are in a coma-like state they're there. Everything was too peaceful, yet it's a Transformer haven. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and see what has changed and what hasn't, bye!" And then she zipped off as a smoke-cloud of her stood in her place and zipped after her.

Cheetor and the others looked at the dust trail. "What do you think she was in such a hurry for?" Tigatron asked. The others shrugged.

////_With Darkshadow in the cave_////

Darkshadow waited for Greth to arrive soon and played with some rocks to keep from dying from boredom. It was night time and nearly dawn. A sudden sound made her pause and look around wildly. "Who's there?" she called. Suddenly something hung upside down in front of Dark and scared said wolf silly. It was Greth! She smiled at her shocked face. "Hey Dark, nearly missed the dead-line," Greth said as she clung to the ceiling with nothing, not even her talons.

"Please don't mention the word 'dead'. And how the heck are you hanging upside down like that?" Darkshadow asked, holding a paw to her chest to calm her heart/spark.

"I met a ninja Jounin Transformer and he taught me a few moves while I was waiting for judgment from Primus," Greth replied as she dropped to the ground as silent as the night. "Though I wish I had a pair of sunglasses when I met him. Too shiny. So, why did you want me to come here so close to dawn?"

"Well as you know, I am no longer part of this war. Well, technically I am but not a Predacon, nor a Maximal." The wolf looked outside the cave and saw a storm starting to approach. She could hear the loud booming sounds of thunder.

"Why not? The Maximals are good guys!"

"Well, now the Preds are looking for me, just right now I can't trust anyone but you."

Greth smiled. "I'm honored." she chuckled. "But you should really learn how to trust the Maximals; after all, Maximals are the good guys. Well most of them. Dinobot is a-little, what's the word-- oh I dunno what I'm saying."

"You better get back to the base. Come visit me later. I dunno what form I'll be in, so contact me in my mind first."

Greth nodded and ran outside of the cave. "I'll try to stop by in mid-afternoon. See ya later!" She waved goodbye to her friend and ran off to the Maximal base.

Dark went to the entrance of the cave and gave off a howl. "Sometimes pain is a treasure."

The wolf looked around, wondering who said that. She knew that she didn't. It came from a Predacon, and it sounded familiar. The voice, evil, dark, hatred stuck in it.

The wolf began to snarl right away. "Oh no need for that. By the time you blink, I'll have you right were I want you! Mwaahah!"

////_Greth and the Maximals////_

As Greth walked into the Maximal she stuck to the shadows and stayed quiet as her target came in sight: Rattrap. Smiling to herself as she used her new technique that she had used to sneak up on Dark, she crouched on the ceiling upside down and held her hair in one hand to keep it from dangling in anyone's face.

When Rattrap turned away from her, she pushed herself away from the ceiling with a battle-cry and tackled the rat. "What the slag!" the others shouted out as they watched Greth huggle RT.

"Where did you come from?" Cheetor said as he walked forward. "You just appeared out of nowhere!"

"I have my ways!" Greth responded as she hugged Rattrap tightly once more and then bounded off to tackle the spotted cheetah.

"Well, whatever way you just used I would rather not be your little target practice dummy," Rattrap said as he got up and rubbed his head.

"That depends whether or not I missed you or just wanted to give you the first of your daily sneak attacks from now on!" Greth replied from her perch on Cheetor's upper torso.

"_Daily pounces?!?!_" Ratttrap screeched in a shocked tone as Dinobot chuckled happily.

"I like the new Greth. Now I'll have more entertainment," he said.

"I'll do more than that to him!" Greth said happily.

////_Dark in the cave////_

"What the-? What are you talking about?" Dark asked, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

A soft chuckle was heard. "Darkshadow is it? Well I've been looking for you. We've all been looking for you." Its voice was echoing in the cave.

Dark walked with caution over towards the figure. She looked and saw nothing, but when she turned around to the entrance there he was: Rampage. "Hello, child."

Dark didn't know too much about the cave, but she knew that it went deeper. She knew she could try to run. Darkshadow ran into the cave, further then she's ever explored. But she figured out the hard way that where she was in the cave it was a trap. As she tried to run back there came Rampage with his wicked smile. Rampage shot the only entrance, the rocks above caving in so there was no way out.

_////Greth in the Maximal Base_////

Curling up next to Cheetor in his beast mode, Greth purred soundly in contented sleep as Rhinox watched the two with growing curiosity. '_How could Greth have been brought back to life if she isn't a Cybertronian? Sure, she's half a Cybertronian like Darkshadow, but how could Primus bring her back? At least half of her body should be lifeless since she is still made of flesh!_' he thought as he watched Greth get underneath Cheetor's head as if to act like a pillow for him.

"Primus, why must things be so complicated?" he said aloud.

Suddenly Greth's ears pricked up as if she had heard something. Looking up a where she thought the camera was, she smiled a gentle and tired smile as she waved softly. Then she froze, as if something had just occurred to her or something.

Reacting quickly Greth grabbed onto Cheetor and shook him roughly while screaming at him.

When Cheetor awoke at hearing something that sounded urgent Greth bounded off the recharging berth and running out into the hallway yelling, "WAKE UP!! Emergency! A comrade is in trouble! WAKE! UP!!!!!"

Everyone came charging out and followed Greth's screaming to the control room. Rhinox looked at the doorway as Greth came skidding in as a doe (female deer), a look of pure terror on her face.

"Guys!" she said as she pranced in place nervously to everyone as they came in. "We have a situation here! Darkshadow is trapped in a cave with Rampage and is about to do who-knows-what to her! We have to go and save her and quickly!" Turning even more panicked she shape shifted into a mouse and ran around Rattrap in frantic circles.

"Come on!" she cried out in a tiny, squeaky voice. "Let's go, let's go!"

* * *

Several bickering voices were heard in the Maximal base. "Indeed. I say we go!" Tigatron stated. Airazor stood next to him and nodded her head.

"No! She is not part of the Maximals anymore. She has betrayed us! Let her die," Dinobot snarled.

"How dare you!" Silverbolt yelled at the ex-Predacon. "I may not know much about this Darkshadow, but you don't speak that way about a lady!"

"I rarely stick up for Lizard-lips, but I agree," Rattrap said.

Optimus was rubbing his head. Man was this going to be a long day. His head was already hurting as it was. "Primus, help us all."

"OPTIMUS! She would help any one of us if we needed it. Even if she was a Predacon before she would risk her life to save us," Greth said.

_////In the cave_////

The past five minutes Rampage tossed the wolf back and fourth. She wobbled to get on her feet. But they hurt so badly. As she tried one more time she collapsed.

The homicidal crab laughed in mockery. Then he saw some sort of red liquid draining onto the wolf's tail and her paws. "What's that?"

She looked at her tail, barley wagging. "Blood," she nearly whispered.

"Blood. Hmm... Looks a lot like mech fluid. I used to feed on that. Very good poured over ants!"

Dark didn't know what was going to happen next but she rolled a few feet away. Rampage ran towards the wolf and grabbed her around her neck. He slammed her against the wall, his wrist still tightly locked on her neck. "I feel your pain. I taste your fear! Any last words, shape-shifter?"

"What do you want with me--?" She asked, in between gasps.

* * *

Anger began to build up inside Greth as she looked around at the others. "If it takes so long to decide whether or not to save my friend, then I'll go by myself. I don't have time for this bickering!" and she ran off as a lioness, running as fast as she could.

Optimus and the others looked at one another and back at Greth's retreating form. Cheetor then ran off as well while saying, "I'm not going to let her go alone and possibly get killed again, and I'm not going to leave her friend to die!" Transforming into beast mode Cheetor quickly caught up to Greth as she led him towards the cave.

"I'm going after them to help," Silverbolt said and left the room, like a knight off to save a damsel in distress. "I'm going as well," Airazor said as Tigatron agreed. Even Rhinox stepped forward as if to say, 'I'm going as well, and if you stop me, then I'll plow you over!'

Optimus sighed as he looked at his warriors. "Well...I have no choice but to say: Let's move out! We have a comrade to save, and we won't stop until we save her!" he said.

* * *

"What if I join you?"

Rampage looked confused and shocked. "Explain!" He let go of the lioness, really quick, Dark switched to her wolf form.

"Well I can tell that you don't like to be ordered around."

"Protoform X is ordered by no one."

"Protoform X?"

Rampage began to tell his tale. Of what happened in the past, how he was treated/created, of him being empathetic. After he ended his story, and looked at the wolf. She was asleep. The crab didn't think he was that boring. In fact, he added drama to it, he spoke in a frightening voice, and he laughed every once in a while.

The wolf yawned. "Oh, you're done talking?"

Rampage looked ready to rip Darkshadow's head off. Outside they heard. "Dig Maximals, DIG!"

"That sounds like--"

"PRIMAL!" Rampage spat.

"RAMPAGE! If you did anything to my friend, I'll kill you! And I will also give you pain for all the deaths that you caused on Omicron!" came Greth's voice.

"How do you know of my victims from planet Omicron?" Rampage asked.

"'Cause I saw some of them while I was still dead!" came the angry reply. The sound of drills digging through the rocks suddenly sounded and grew in volume. A sudden hole formed as light streamed in, revealing an angry Greth with drills for hands.

"Those shape-shifting abilities are really handy. Can those hands turn into a cutting knife?" came Rattrap's voice as the rest of the Maximals came in and widened the hole.

"I'll make my hands turn into a blender to turn you into a rat smoothie if you don't shut up!" Greth snapped. She looked over at Darkshadow and a look of horror crossed her face. "WHAT THE SLAG DID YOU DO?!?!" she screamed as flames came flying from her mouth and nostrils, effectively making her look like a demon scarier than Rampage with his full spark. In theory anyway.

"Give it up Rampage!" Silverbolt yelled.

"I NEVER give-up! I'll make sure that you all go to the PIT!" He took out his guns, and began to shoot them wildly.

Darkshadow got up, limping. "I have had enough of YOU!"

"Yeah!" Greth snarled, taking one step forward before the wolf stopped her.

"No Greth. I have to do this myself!" she said before turning to face Rampage. Dark's form suddenly shape shifted into a dragon. She stood on two legs so she was about the size as Rampage. She had long, transparent wings. Her claws were medium length, and she resembled more of a raptor then a dragon. Her color was a midnight black and a dark blue. The tail was long, and thick (Basically is raptor form just a few changes.).

Ready to pounce, Dark said, "Bring it on crab legs!"

"Hehehe. I look forward to it." Rampage transformed to beast mode. Dark pounced on top of the crab, her longs claws barley digging into the metal. "Oh no you don't!" his claws grabbed Dark and squeezed her tightly. "AAAAHHH!"

Greth just couldn't watch. She had to do something. But what?

One of Rampage's crab legs shot out towards Greth when he tried to dodge one of Dark's attacks, and it smacked onto her tail with a painful sounding crunch. "Yeeeeeeee-OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Greth screamed out as a roar broke out from her throat.

The whole cave shook and everyone froze in surprise and fear. When the roar stopped, Greth stood there twitching. Her eyes began to glow red as her fangs bared in a snarl of anger. Large black wings and a spiked black tail sprouted from her back and her spine. Greth began to grow in size until her head nearly touched the ceiling, but she continued to grow taller, horns and spikes growing from her body as she took on a more dragon-ish form.

"Cheetor?" Optimus asked. "Do you know why she is morphing into a very large dragon that looks like she is under Tarantulas' control?"

"No sir, I don't know," Cheetor replied slowly, almost fearfully.

Greth's form grew larger as the roof of the cave began to crumble from the pressure of her head pushing upward.

Darkshadow shape-shifted back into her wolf form and disappeared. "Where did the wolf go?" Dinobot shrieked.

Greth looked down to see if she could find her friend. "Dark?" As she looked back at Rampage, he was GONE! All that was heard was his echoing laughter. Darkshadow appeared again. She was as pale as ever, looking almost like a ghost. "Gr-- Greth?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Dark fainted.

* * *

Again, sorry this took so long. I've been busy lately and a few days ago I was editing the roleplays me and Darkshadow had done before so that they make sense or flow along into a chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R and R, please! Thank you. (bows and smacks head against the floor) Ouch!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, for starters, I would like to say sorry for making you all wait and thank you all for being patient with me. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. And to answer lady-warrioress's question, the two humans are _not_ robots. They have some cybertronian qualities like their bones being made of metal and some of their organs made mechanical in a way (they still have hearts and their lungs are stronger than before so that they can hold more air than the average human). It makes it difficult to hurt them, what with some parts of them being different, but that doesn't mean that they can't be harmed. Anyway, enought talk, enjoy the chapter! (dodges sharp, pointy objects)

Cheetor: Greth only owns herself and Darkshadow only owns herself. Anyone you don't recognise belongs to them.

* * *

"DARKSHADOW!!" Greth roared as her form became more of a dragon and a nightmare than her normal self. Her anger grew stronger as she burst through the rooftop because of her large size. The Maximals covered themselves as best as they could from the rubble that rained down upon them.

Greth stormed out of the widened opening with an angered purpose, stomping towards the Predacon base. Her tail struck a large boulder and turned it into rubble instantly, a venomous green liquid trailing behind and dripping from some of the spikes on her tail.

The Maximals stared at the venom that began to eat away at the stone. "It looks like she's more dangerous than we anticipated," Rhinox said as he studied the poison at a safe distance.

"No kiddin!" Rattrap said as he watched the stuff eat away at the dirt. Suddenly the venom rose into the air in a whip-like fashion and it began to take a new crystalline form. It shone brightly in the sunlight like a mini star.

"Wha- what just happened?" Cheetor asked as he stared at the crystal statue.

"I think that whatever that poison touches not only melts objects, but it also forms them into a crystal like substance," Rhinox said as he poked it gently.

"We can study this thing later, because right now we have to go get Greth and stop her from doing something dangerous," Optimus said. "Silverbolt, take Darkshadow back to base. Rhinox, go with him and see what you can do to help her."

Rhinox took a block of the crystal and put it in his subspace pocket. "I'll just take some of this to study later," he said.

"Let's go!" Optimus shouted as he and the others ran off towards the Predacon base.

--------------------------------------

As Silverbolt flew in robotic form, he carefully held on to the other wolf. "Hang in there mi'lady."

Rhinox was in beast mode, running as fast as his gigantic form would allow him. "Primus only knows what happened to her before we showed up."

The flying Maximal nodded. "Rampage will pay!"

"Well, first let's see if she'll survive, then you can deal with Rampage."

Darkshadow stirred a little. She shook her wolf head, as if it was wet, and trying to get the water off. Her body that once used to be black as ever, was now almost a snow white. Her eyes were now a light blue. Dark looked up at Silverbolt, and gave off a low wolf whine.

Nearly at the base, Silverbolt flapped his wings harder and faster than he ever had before. He walked into the base, and told the female spider to get the table cleared off. Gently placing her on the table, he went to his love and wrapped his arms around her. And explaining what had happened. Rhinox got into the base, and transformed right away.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this. I have never operated on a flesh creature before."

Dark's bones were getting weak as ever. One of her knee bones was starting to pop out of skin. A LOUD, painful howl was heard all the way to the Predacon base. The elbow bone was slicing through the flesh and muscles.

-------------------------------------

Greth stormed further toward the Predacon base with an angered motive in mind. Or rather in the mind of the beast that had taken over her sense of judgment. A voice kept on whispering in her head, 'Kill...kill...kill...Kill...KILL!' The voice grew stronger and stronger as she came closer to the Preds base.

Pred Base

Tarantulas stared at the screens, trembling visibly as he watched the black dragon come closer. "M-Megatron, sir. I believe we might have a very large problem on our hands. A very large and scaly problem!" he said in a tone that spelled fear.

"What kind of problem?" Megatron demanded as he shoved the spider out of the way and saw the thirty foot tall black lizard with black wings and spikes. "What kind of a creature is that?"

"Isn't that a dragon?" Rampage asked as he stared at the creature that drew closer every second. Quickstrike noticed some of Dark's blood on the back of the crab's arm. "Why do ya have blood on the back of yer arm?" he asked the crab.

Everyone stared at the crab and saw the crimson blood on his arm. "What? I had a little fun with a certain wolf," the crab said as he shrugged.

Something suddenly crashed into the ship, causing everyone to stumble. A large hole was ripped open by the jaws of the dragon as she poked her head further in the room where the Preds were regaining their footing, the metal hanging from her teeth. Her eyes settled on Rampage as she let go of the metal, allowing it to crash to the ground. "You will pay," the dragon said in a voice that sounded like Greth, yet at the same time, it sounded like a beast struggling to speak.

Stunned at this, the Preds stared at the dragon as she leaned her head forward, teeth glistening with the same green poison that melted the rock, a few of the drops of the stuff dropping onto the metal ground and burning holes through it.

"You will pay for hurting my friend. You will pay, Protoform X!!" the dragon growled as she forced the rest of her body through the wall.

This wasn't going to end well for anyone of the Preds if someone didn't stop her.

--------------------------------------------

Dark's bones were quickly stretching her skin until it tore. Rhinox went to go tell Optimus that they had lost the wolf. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia went telling each Maximal. Starting with Cheetor. No one was in the hallway. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

The wolf raised her head, her fur black with blue spikes down her back. But she learned that she could turn a pale white. Her bones were covered by a white light. After several minutes the wolf got up off the table. Rattrap walked out of his room, and saw a wolf about the size of Rampage. "What da slag---?"

The wolf looked at the Rat. Showing her teeth, blood draining from the teeth. "Hey, Dark...?"

A loud tackle was heard, and then the next thing that Rattrap knew was, he was offline. Dinobot came out of the room and began to shoot his optic lasers. But Dark was out of there in a nano-second. Her wings were a forest green. Her eyes zoomed onto Greth's signature. Her left eye was a sky blue, and the right eye was a goldish-orange color.

---------------------------------------

Greth was tearing the base up as the Preds ran and fired at the dragon, trying to grab Rampage in her clawed hands or her jaws, whichever worked best. She slashed left and right at the crab, but he kept dodging the attacks. On the tenth time that he dodged the claw he had to jump into the air.

Just what Greth wanted him to do.

In an instant her head snapped forward as fast as a King Cobra and grabbed the crab in her jaws, causing the crab to scream out in pain as the fangs dug in and allowed the poisonous venom to melt some of his metal.

'Now, you will pay!' Greth/beast thought into his mind since her mouth was full. She began to add pressure to the crab slowly, intending to crush him in a slow and painful death.

Something suddenly tackled her in her side, causing her to fall to the side of the base as she bit harder on the crab, making an even bigger hole in the wall with her neck still inside the ship.

Moving her head up, she stared at the strange creature that stood there with fangs covered in blood. She snarled at the newcomer, her memory of who the being was reminded her very faintly of her human form because the beast was gaining more control by the moment. If the beast was not tamed, then Greth would be lost forever in the back of the beast's mind.

"Who dares to deny me of killing my prey?" she demanded in the same half beast half normal voice.

The beast said nothing, standing there and showing its long, sharp fangs. Snarling, more blood fell from its mouth. "Let go of the crab. He has done nothing."

"Nothing? He killed my friend! I'd say THAT'S something."

"Ohhh, but he didn't kill your friend."

Greth looked at the strange beast. "What--? Yes he did, and I must return the favor."

"Good luck trying. I can't die. But I can only make sure that everyone else does." Smirked the evil crab.

"Your friend—I—didn't die. But my form has changed; all of my shape-shifting animals will be bigger." Darkshadow shape-shifted into herself, but without any fur, or flesh. A skeleton. "I have mastered to shape-shift into, lets say; dead animals." She then changed into her raptor form, for which she decided to stay with. "Greth, shape-shift back into a smaller form, and let go of the crab. We have bigger dinosaurs to fry."

Greth looked down at the skeletal wolf with red eyes as they dulled slowly. The beast was residing slowly back into the depths of Greth's mind. "Darkshadow?" she said slowly, Rampage dangling in her jaws.

Looking down through the bridge of her nose at the crab, she shuddered and tossed him very hard, yet gently, into a rock that knocked him out cold. Greth's blood red eyes softened into a light hazel color, a smile spreading across her muzzle as she shrank down into a smaller black dragon. "Let's give Megs a pleasant surprise. Hehehe," Dark chuckled evilly. "Yes, I do believe that we should do something to scare the slag out of Megs and the other Preds," Greth replied.

"What should we do?" Darkshadow asked, her skeletal jaw moving in an eerie way that could scare just about anyone.

A light bulb nearly lit up over Greth's head as she got an idea. "I've got an idea. Listen up-!" she said as she leaned in close.

Predacon base

Megatron and the remaining Preds that weren't in the CR Tank were trying to get their bearings from the damage that Greth had caused. "This will be one of the other reasons to dislike that fuzor," Megatron said as he watched his soldiers work on repairs.

"I guess that was the one problem with the experiment that I mentioned earlier. It seems that whenever something that hurts her in a certain way, she becomes a destructive tool," Tarantulas said as he remembered what he saw in the computer data.

"Megatron," came a dreadful moaning sound that sent chills up everyone's spines (or the equivalent of one). "Come out. We want to play with you," came a different moaning voice.

A sudden clip-clip of talons clicked on the metal flooring and came closer to the control room. "Megatron. Megatron. Come out and play with us," the same voice said as a shadow fell through the doorway. What came in was someone they didn't expect. Greth came into the room with her head down, arms hidden behind her back.

"It's the experiment!" Megatron and the rest of the Preds exclaimed.

Greth didn't react. A long while passed in silence as they waited for Greth to do something. "Megatron," Greth's voice said in softly.

"What is it that you want? Haven't you caused enough damage?" Megatron snapped.

"Do you know what it is like to die twice? And then come back to life as something different?" Greth asked. When nobody answered, she began to snicker, which grew into a soft, evil sounding laughter. She lifted her face up for everyone to see that half of it was torn off or hanging by thin strands of flesh. Her arms moved from behind her to reveal maggots wiggling around dirt clod ridden arms as she spread them out in emphasis. "It simply takes your breath away!" she cackled.

Megatron's face as pale as a ghost, almost see-through. "_By the Pit?!_" He half shrieked. Megatron and the others ran into their rooms and locked the doors, screaming in terror the whole way.

A moment of silence passed as Greth stared down the hallway that the Preds disappeared from before she turned around to stare at the shadows. "Did you get that?" Greth asked. Darkshadow stepped out of the shadows in her skeletal wolf form, somehow holding a camera with one paw as she padded (well, clicked or however a skeleton wolf sounds when they trot) over to her friend.

"Of course. I'm an ace photographer, even with paws," she snorted, which was strange for a skeleton to do. "Jeez, I can't believe that worked! They're so STUPID!" Dark shook her body, out came fur, and she was a panther. She chuckled as she ran through the halls, mocking the Predacons. "Run, run! The ghosts are going to get us!"

Greth laughed as she joined in with the frolicking panther. "My Queen, run! I'll save you!" she cackled mockingly.

Megatron's Room

Megatron hid underneath his bed with his rubber ducky held tightly in his hand. He would be visibly shaking if he was somewhere else.

"Run, run! The ghosts are going to get us!" a voice outside mocked as they ran past.

There was laughter as Greth's voice reached his audio receptors. "My Queen, run! I'll save you!" she mocked.

It suddenly occurred to him what just happened and his face began to turn red in anger. "MISS DARKSHADOW! MISS GRETH!" he shouted angrily. He zipped out from under the bed and made a hole in his wall shaped like him. "GET BACK HERE!!!" he shouted as he ran after the retreating girls.

Outside

The Maximals hid behind a rock and planned their plan of rescue. Suddenly two cackles and a bellow reached their ears as two blurs zipped past them and hid behind another rock. "Jumpin' Gyros, what was that?!" Cheetor asked as he and the others walked forward slowly. Suddenly a panther head poked out from behind the rock and scared everyone nearly out of their wits. "Hey guys," it said in a very familiar voice.

"Darkshadow?" Cheetor asked. "Where's Greth?"

"Right here!" Greth said as she poked her head out as well, but she forgot to do one thing while in the Pred base.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed at the sight of Greth's face that was still half gone.

"What's wrong?" Greth asked as she crossed her arms on top of the rock to reveal the maggot ridden arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they continued to scream.

Dark noticed this and nudged Greth. Whispering in her ear she pointed out the problem and Greth blushed as her skin reformed and the maggots disappeared. She was back in her full cat/dragon form. "Sorry, I guess with all the fun we had pranking the Preds I totally forgot about getting rid of the 'Night of the Living Dead' getup," she said. "We got some great pictures of them freaking out. We even got one of Megs turning pale white!"

"You did?" Rattrap and Dinobot asked at the same time.

Darkshadow nodded as she looked up at Greth, who showed the pictures.

Rattrap and Dinobot ran off with the pictures, giggling like little schoolgirls. "Hehe. Look at dat!" The rat remarked.  
-----------------------------------------  
Megatron got all of the Predacons outside of the base, yelling for the girls to come back and face their punishment. As they came right by the girls and the Maximals they stopped and looked at each other.

"Miss Darkshadow. Miss Greth. What were you doing in our base?" Megatron asked still clutching his rubber ducky.

"Duh. We were trying to freak you guys out, and it looks like we did a darn good job!" Dark chuckled.

Greth looked and saw the ducky. "Nice duck, Megs! Oh, is that Mr. Quackers?"

"NO! That is not his name! His name is Sir Quackers!" Megs shouted indignantly.

Dark shook her head violently from side to side. "WHAT? No it's not. It's Mr. Quackers!"

Tarantulas giggled. "Mr. Quackers?"

Rampage began to laugh. "Sir Quackers?"

Megatron was turning red with fury, and he was so darn embarrassed. "I'm going to--"

Rattrap came up and showed Megatron the pictures. When he looked at them he was ready to strangle the two girls.

Greth and Darkshadow were both giggling like crazy as they watched the mighty tyrant getting ready to try and strangle them. "Look Darkshadow. A tyrant who plays with a rubber duckie in the tub!" Greth said to the wolf. "I wonder where he keeps his loofa?" the wolf replied as they burst out into laughter.

The Maximals and Preds begin to giggle as well as they watched the mighty Megatron turn red in anger. "THAT'S IT! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN-!" Megatron shouted as he began to charge the two, until Rampage and a few of the other Preds grabbed onto him to keep him away from the two.

"Uh oh, I think we just went over the line Dark," Greth said as she sweat dropped. "RUN!" both girls shouted and bolted away from the tyrant.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Megatron shouted as he struggled against the grip of his soldiers. "Let go of me you traitors!"

"I think that we have had enough for one day," Rampage said. "I really don't think that we would want the wolf's friend becoming that large dragon again."

Megatron suddenly stopped as the image of what had happened before with the fuzor. The Maximals followed the girls in a panic. "I think that we've all learned an important lesson today, hm?" Optimus asked his team.

Everyone thought for a moment as they began throwing answers. "Neva trust a Pred?" Rattrap asked.

"Always watch out for your teammates?" Silverbolt asked.

"Always bring your own camera to take embarrassing photos of the enemy when you prank them?" Greth and Darkshadow asked.

Optimus sighed as he said, "Never mind. Let's just get back to the base."

-------------------------------------------

On their way back to the base, it was rather silent. Optimus Primal gave the girls all of these glares. Once in a while Dinobot or Rattrap would giggle, still looking at the pictures.

As they got back to the base, everyone was ordered to the control room. Darkshadow and Greth knew their yelling was about to come. Dark had an idea: just nod and agree with everyone.

"Greth, I'll get to you soon, Dark will be first to get questioned."

'Goody gum-drops,' Dark thought.

"Dark, did you learn anything from this?"

Dark just nodded her head. 'I wonder if he knows that I'm not listening? Hmm...Ohh. My tail spikes are longer. Hehehe!'

"Dark? Dark! DARKSHADOW!"

"Ahhh! What do you want?" the wolf asked in a panic, her fur on end.

Greth giggled. Optimus turned and said, "Be quiet. You're next!"

Greth gulped as she was promptly lectured by Optimus like Darkshadow was. But as he droned on with his lecture, Greth began to grow sleepy. When it came to lectures this long and boring, Greth would always be half-asleep by the time it is halfway through. A few more minutes passed and Greth was fast asleep with her tail holding her up. Rattrap looked over at Greth and noticed her sleeping and morphing. Her reptile-like features began to soften into pink human skin, her cat-like face moving back into her head and becoming a human face, and her tail shrank back into her spine so fast that she fell backwards and landed on the deck with a loud wumph.

"OUCH!!" she exclaimed as she woke up and rubbed her sore back. Everyone looked at her with confusion when they saw her in her human form. "Okay, that hurt. What happened?" she asked as she stood up and looked upwards at Rattrap. "And why did you get taller?"

"Eh?" Rattrap asked. "It's you that shrunk. You turned back into your human form and shrunk back to your normal size."

Greth looked confused for a moment before she looked down at her hands and yelped. "I'm _normal_?! But how? I've tried to morph into human form before, but those attempts always failed. Why is it working now?" she asked in a panic.

Darkshadow let out a yelp of surprise. She had just thought of something: Tarantulas was making another experiment. But not like any other. How was she to explain that to all of the Maximals?

Rattrap looked over at her. "What was dat all about?" he asked.

Dark shook her head. "I…uhh… dunno. Well I do, but it's not that important, at least I don't think so, anyways. Greth, what happened? Why did you suddenly become human again?"

Right as Darkshadow had commented on that, the next thing she knew was that she had fallen straight on her face. She was on all four of her canine-legs, but now her fur had disappeared, and she became short again. "What the heck? What's going on!!!??"

Both Dark and Greth tried to stand up, still not used to not having a tail. Dark fell to the ground. She was so use to being on four legs, or flapping big, powerful wings. Cheetor and Silverbolt were now in the same room.

"Greth? Dark? What happened to you two?" Cheetor asked, barley remembering what they looked like in their human forms. After all it had been some time since they were last seen as humans.

"We have no clue!" Greth growled. She missed her dragon form.

Optimus walked up to them and gave a sigh. "I bet anything Megatron has something to do with this."

Dark shook her head, saying that she disagreed with Primal. "No. Tarantulas does! If Megatron does then it's a small role, but I bet you anything Tarantulas is the master mind...Well behind this part."

Greth nodded as she said, "You're right. It would most likely be Tarantulas since he is the brains when it comes to machines." Then something came up in her mind as she remembered something that made her skin turn paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" Cheetor asked as he knelt before her.

"I just remembered something that Tarantulas did," she whispered in fear. This got everyone's attention, except Dark's as she was trying to stand up. "What is it?" Optimus asked.

"Let's just say that I now have a brother," Greth said. "A big,-" an explosion hit the ship and caused everyone to fall over. "And powerful Transformer brother. Yet he's dim-witted," she finished with a groan.

The screens locked onto a Transformer that stood outside with chain guns like Rhinox's. He was a foot taller than Rampage and had a build similar to him. His beast mode was that of a Transmetal dragon and he looked _very_ dangerous. "Oh, no!" Greth said.

"What is it?" Cheetor asked. "Who is that?"

Greth would have sweat-dropped if she was in an anime cartoon. "It's my brother, Draconus," she whimpered. "I only saw him in stasis lock, so I don't know much about him, except that Tarantulas made him very protective of me."

"How powerful can he be?" Rattrap asked. Greth looked at him with a face that said, 'Do you really need to ask?' "He's as powerful as Rampage, and just as dangerous," she said.

"Release my sister, Maximal scum!" Draconus bellowed.

"Oh great. Just what we need. A family reunion!" Dark yelled, she then looked at Greth. "Uhh... No offense Greth."

"Heh, none taken." She looked up at Optimus. "So what do you thing we should do, big guy?"

"Maximals get out there, and attack everyone except Greth's brother. Go. MOVE!" All of the Maximals transformed to robotic form, and ran outside as fast as they could. Cheetor grabbed Greth, keeping her close to his side.

Dark's morphing abilities were back, but sort of disabled. For the past couple of morphing times, all of her creatures have had some, or almost no flesh on them. Just a skeleton. She morphed into one of her normal creatures, a bald eagle. Once again no feathers but flesh was hanging onto the bones, just barley. She looked like a dead eagle.

Of course she was ordered to stay inside the base. But was she going to listen? Heck no. Outside of the base, all the Predacons were there fighting. The Predacons agreed to not shoot either shape-shifter, but that didn't mean they couldn't shoot the Maximals.

As Dark went outside, she got the attention of Quickstrike and Rampage. She morphed into a lioness and called for the other lions and lioness'. About 12 lionesses and 2 large lions came and tackled the two Predacons. Dark was happy until the Predacons started shooting their weapons at the lions and lionesses, actually hurting them. 15 loud roars and snarls could be heard half a mile away. Dark was included into that, as well.

Greth hid behind Cheetor as he tried to protect her from her "brother", who tried to fight his way to her. Cheetor was starting to lose the fight without trying to harm him. Suddenly Draconus smacked Cheetor away like he was a fly and reached over to grab Greth. Frozen with fear, Greth stayed where she was and waited for the hulking brute to grab her. When Darkshadow roared out in pain, something within her snapped.

"DRACONUS!!" she shouted at said bot. He froze in confusion. "WHAT THE SLAG DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

He thought for a moment as everyone turned to see the cause of the outburst. Finally he smiled as he said, "Trying to save you from the Maximal scum. Tarantulas told me to."

Greth's human face began to flush an angry red as she continued to yell, "WHY ARE YOU TAKING ORDERS FROM SOMEONE WHO CAUSED ME PAIN AND NEARLY MADE ME KILL MY FRIENDS?!?!" When he didn't give her an answer, she continued. "The point is, if you are my 'brother', then you would do anything to protect me?"

He thought for a moment again before nodding. "Good. Now, if you want to protect me, then start by helping my friends the Maximals and Darkshadow," Greth said.

Draconus looked confused for a moment before saying, "But Tarantulas said the Maximals hurt you and that I am supposed to bring you home."

"Does it look like they did anything to harm little me?" Greth asked as she gave the puppy look. Draconus looked her over before shaking his head. "No," he said. "They have treated you kindly?"

Greth nodded as fake tears came to her eyes. "But the Predacons and Tarantulas were the ones that hurt me," she whimpered. "Will you do something about it? Before the memories of the pain they caused me come back?" The look she was giving him was enough to convince him, since he turned with a roar and stomped over to the Predacons. Greth smiled evilly as she whispered, "The old guilt trick always works against bigger and older brothers, even if he is a robot."

----------------------------------------

Rampage, Quickstrike, Dark and the rest of the lion pack was about half a mile away. Dark looked, and saw that her fellow lions' were dying before her eyes. Not just dying, but basically be tortured. When she blinked she saw 2 more lioness' get shot in their backs.' 'This is horrible.' She thought to herself. 'What am I suppose to do? This was never supposed to happen. For innocent creatures to get harmed.'

She continued to fight. She tackled Rampage along with the stronger of the two male lions, and another lioness. "You will not harm anymore innocent creatures, Rampage!"

Rampage kicked all three of the felines off of him. The male lion smashed his head against, a huge boulder. The lioness, landed on her feet, but limped off. Dark looked over and saw that Quickstrike was poisoning the poor creatures with his venom. One lioness tried to run off, but Quickstrike chased after her. "Ahh, come back here!!" Her shot his venom and she fell down, twitching. This was so horrible. Dark knew that they needed help. It would take to long for the Maximals to help, in fact this time the only help that she wanted to receive was from, the animals of this planet. Out of the 14 felines, not including her 3 female lions was still walking, in other words still alive. The three cats ran behind Dark. 'Oh this is just great."

Dark looked down at her paws, she was bleeding, and some of 'Strikes venom was in her, just a tad bit though. If she got anymore in here, she would die. Dark roared saying 'Get back. RUN AWAY!'

As the 3 lionesses ran off Rampage, and Quickstrike didn't bother to chase after them, but to finish Darkshadow off. Darkshadow knew that dogs had better hearing then cats. Her face morphed into wolves. She in fact saw a pack of wolves, probably 8 in the pack. But they were so far away. So far that she could barley see them, they looked like specks.

What was she suppose to do? She jumped up in the air, and turned into a bald eagle, and flew high in the air looking, for some sort of animal to help. She saw 2 more groups of lions, with 10 lions' each. She knew that she would have to get them before the 2 Preds spotted her. Rampage looked and saw what she was starring at. The three lionesses that were still alive from the last battle.

The two packs of lions saw the 2 Predacons and ran to them with rage. Roaring and tackling them, trying not end up like the last battle. Dead.

------------------------------------------

Greth looked up in the sky to see that Darkshadow was in trouble with Rampage and Quickstrike. 'Oh no!' she thought. A picture formed in her mind of what she wanted to become, but her form never changed. "What?" she asked herself. "Why can't I morph?"

Something suddenly grabbed her by the neck and held her against his body, a familiar creepy voice giggled in her ear as he said, "Remember that collar? Even though it may be off of you, the virus was released anyway."

"But you said that it would kill me!" Greth choked out from her lack of air.

"I lied," Tarantulas hissed. "Instead of killing you, it takes away your morphing capabilities until I can put you under my control again. The Tripredicus Council would just love to have you on their side."

Greth's eyes widened in confusion and fear. "Do I even need to ask?" she said.

"No, you just need to relax, and this won't hurt a bit," he said as he placed something over her face.

------------------------------------------

The lion's began to attack, the two Predacons were outnumbered, but then again they had power to actually hurt the creatures. The lions could hurt Quickstrike, and if they did succeed to hurt Rampage it would be like a pinch to him. Darkshadow was leading a few lionesses from behind the crab. Four lionesses jumped onto the robot crab. He fell to the ground and took out his gun. He shot one lioness right in her face. Blood spilled, everywhere. Dark knew that this would cost some of the lions their lives. In secret growls, they all understood that. Dark morphed into her eagle form, she grabbed Quickstrike, by his cobra head/tail two lionesses were on his legs, one on each leg.

Dark flew a little further, over by a watering hole. She let her fellow helper's jump down, then she tossed the fuzor into the water. She went back to her lioness form. She knew that it'd take the rest of the lions to take down Rampage. Out of the 24, about 11 were left, including Darkshadow. Dark gave an order, by roaring for everyone to attack. One of the younger, lionesses grabbed his gun with her teeth, and ran. Rampage didn't mind, after all he had a tank mode. He thought it would be a lot more amusing, if he'd be in beast mode. So he transformed, and grabbed, as many lions and lionesses in his claw.

-----------------------------------------

Greth was limp in the arms of Tarantulas as he snuck away in the shadows. Cheetor was not too far behind as he slinked along on Transmetal cheetah legs. 'Not again Chuckles,' he thought before pouncing on the overgrown spider, causing Greth to roll away. Cheetor pounced again while he maximized to robot mode and grabbed Greth, running to find a safe place for her.

Draconus had already taken down Waspinator and Inferno and was well on his way to fight off Rampage. He saw the lionesses getting grabbed by the giant crab-bot in his beast mode. He had learned that Greth loved animals, especially cats, and would protect them fiercely. His body parts shifted around to become those of a large silver dragon and his speed picked up until he tackled the large crab, causing him to let go of the lions.

"Leave the cats alone!" he growled angrily. His chain-guns were mounted onto his shoulder-blades and twin dragon heads were on either side of his neck while his original dragon head was in the middle (think Scourge).

"Or what?" Rampage asked. The crab tossed all of the lionesses out of his claw, most of them landed a few feet away. They were tossed very high in the sky. As he turned around he saw a few cats fall on their side, understanding that they were dead. "Hmm. Weird as I recall cats land on their feet." Looking at Draconus he repeated his question. "Or what?"

"Or what? What do you mean or what? I will exterminate you." Darkshadow told the remaining lionesses to get away from Rampage, as one tried to run off, she was grabbed by the hind legs. Rampage was testing his luck he transformed into robotic form. I don't need weapons to kill creatures. After all I have killed so many, by my bare hands."

It pained Darkshadow to see another of her creatures die, so she stood up to the crab. "If you are going to take someone's life. Let it be mine. After all you have killed enough of these innocent lions and lionessess. With me. That's what I ask. Just to leave them alone.

Draconus looked at the feline who was talking who switched from into a black wolf. "No. wait a second." He turned towards her. "There's no way, that you are going to risk your life." "Yes there is. I don't wanna to see anymore blood shed tronight. I know I won't see my own." Rampage chuckled. "I wouldn't say that."

Her wolf form switched to a raptor with the wings. "Ohh. a reptile, with wings. I'm so afraid." He walked up to her snickering evily, and slapped her, she fell to the ground. How about I finish the dragon over here, than you?"

"NO!" Dark jumped on Rampage and tried to carry him, and fly at the same time. It seemed impossible, he weighed so much. After all she was so weak. She lost a lot of blood, she made it at the most twently feet, then morphed to an eagle form, and started to fly towards Draconus. "Where's Greth we need to find her? Where are the others?"

Before he could answer Rampage roared in anger. "ERRR--AAAGGHHHH! I WILL ENJOY TORTURING YOU. YOU SHAPE SHIFTER!" Dark looked at the lionessess they were far enough, in fact nothing near Draconus or Dark was living. It was dead bodies basdically laying all over the place. "I don't want to fight anymore."

Rampage grabbed one of his other guns and aimed it at Draconus who dodged it. The bullet hit Dark right in her right wing. Luckly for her, she wasn't that high in the air, the fall was very painful. But would have been more depending on the hight. She limped on the ground. Figuring some four-legged creature, she was now in her wolf form. "Draconus run for it. I will take care of him. If I die then so be it."

Out of no where the wolves that were barely visiable at one point had started to show up, with a few more packs. There must have been close to 20-25 wolves. All surronding Darkshadow. In wolf language she told them that she was dying, and she would not allow any of the canines die. What seemed to be the leader, a white wolf shook his head, and howled a low howl. saying 'no. We will take over from here.' then looked back at a few wolves. 'A few will stay by your side and protect you." As if the wolves knew, a dark brown and a gray wolf grabbed Dark, and tried to move her, to a safer side. It seemed that Draconus had some sort of idea what was going on. But he knew that Greth couldn't have Darkshadow die, or the canines.

Greth opened her eyes slowly as she felt something holding her, a headache coming on as her head began to become lightheaded. She looked up to see Cheetor above her, looking out of the cave he was hiding in to keep an eye on the battle going on outside. "Cheetor?" she asked softly.

Cheetor looked down and smiled. "Don't worry. No one's going to take you away again," he said.

"What's going on? Where's Dark?" Greth asked in concern as she tried to look out the entrance.

Cheetor frowned in sadness as he held her closer. "I'm afraid she's not doing so well. Right now there are a couple of wolves moving her away from Rampage as he fights the other wolves. She's lost a lot of blood and I don't think she'll make it if she doesn't get enough medical attention," he explained. Greth stared up at him in shock and horror as she looked towards the entrance of the cave. '_No,_' she thought in fear. '_No, not again. I don't want to lose her!_' She struggled wildly to get out of Cheetor's arms as he struggled to hold onto her. "What are you doing?" he asked in surprise. "You can't go out there! You'll die if you do and you can't even shape shift!"

"I don't care! I have to save my friend!" she said as she struggled harder. She managed to free herself and shot out of the cave, running towards the wolves guarding Darkshadow. "Greth!" Cheetor called, going after her.

Concerned for her friend's life, Greth ran faster than she ever did before and shot past the battling robots, zipping around them like a humming-bird in a frenzy. '_I'm coming, Dark,_' she thought as she barely slowed down enough to avoid running into Quick-Strike's legs.


End file.
